Magician: Dark Awakening
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is a sequal after Illumina's Quest. Magician have found a new biometal which it is a dangerous. Will they find out who it is or will they die. Model W is still loose and Reaper is no where to be found. Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Magician's Log**

It has been years since the battle within Dr. Scorpio's laboratory and his death. Athena had taken his place as head Scientist. If the scientist around were not fascinated of her work she started to be known real quick. She teaches in seminars of how DNA of a reploid work and show diagrams. It was that success made her a multimillionaire in just in several months. She donated most to the museum. I felt bad that we are getting paid from her.

Though Fefnir comes around and talks to Athena. Yes they are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Though they are a funny couple. Fefnir always loves a challenge and Athena always wins. Something about Fefnir attracted Athena and I do not know why. Well I am not picky. Laura has taken me to bars in a ladies night out again this time we are more.

Rider, Prairie, and Sniper as well. Laura finally has a boyfriend after the last club we went to. Sniper and Rider only went because it was the only thing to keep Laura only taking me and spreading rumors. Prairie went because she has not left the base for a long time. I spend most of my time looking at space and felt depressed that one guy I really liked is dead. Though I do think there is more tragedy than happy. With the exception of Zero and Iris. It was happy then tragedy then happy again. Well at least I have my duties and watch biometals and keep tabs on the legion. However the legion has been gone for months. It is not like them to live up in space without any consent of what is going on.

Well it is time for me to pick people out and go on a road trip to outer space. Girouette and Laura want to keep an eye out for Reaper and any signs of biometal W. Axl was bored so he can come with me. Sniper wanted to go as well then that makes two. Axl again wanting to have a girlfriend chases girls. Hey he is going on a trip with two girls hello he bound to fall in love with two singles. Then again he is not my type anyways. I take it he is not snipers either. Rider and Iris wants to come. But that means Athena will have to stay. Poor girl. Well she is paying for my flight so she have to run things. Omega joined us. Though we did say we keep our mouth shut that Iris is coming. Due to the fact that Zero will stop her. Now it is time to go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taking Off**

"Alright. It is time for us to go. Start the countdown," said Magician as Girouette and Athena watched Magician going to space.

"Are you sure that the proxy will help out. This is the first time a chosen one going into space as its megamerge form," said Girouette.

"Trust me, something happened to the legion and I supposed to watch over them. What good am I doing if I am just sitting down on Earth hoping to find something. Besides it is a fool to do nothing if something happens to the legion. Frankly people do not want them dead. So I have to go anyways," said Magician.

"Be care full Gwen," said Girouette as he counted down. Sniper and Iris strapped in as well as Omega.

"Countdown in 5...4...3...2...1... Blastoff!!!!" shouted Girouette as Zero walks in to the control room.

"Who is in that shuttle," said Zero in a worried voice. A screen pops up and Magician looks at Zero.

"Just me, Sniper, Omega,-" said Magician as Zero looks at Magician with a worried look.

"Is Iris is with you?" asked Zero before Magician listed her name. Iris hear the worry voice of Zero.

"What if I tell you she is with us?" asked Magician. Zero had a shock and worry look at his face.

"Do not worry I do not think there is irregulars in space. It has been dead for years," said Magician.

"Why she did not tell me?" asked Zero, "I could of gone." Magician knew this is going to happened.

"Zero I just needed to do something up there. Do not worry I have people helping me as well. So I am not alone," said Iris.

"Iris, just be home safely that is all I care right now," said Zero as he cuts transmission.

"He is not taking it so lightly," said Omega. Magician knows that as well and look at Iris.

"Next time tell Zero. Even if it is sound stupid or you are afraid that he might keep you in Earth. Tell him anyways," said Magician.

"I have to prove something to myself. I have to prove that I can take care of myself without the help of Zero," said Iris.

"If you just wanted that then why you did not stay back and train," said Magician as Iris look at her.

"I can unlock the cyber elf powers rather quickly but I want to prove I can fight on my own. I can't really do that even if Athena helped me. I just need to prove once that I can handle a mission on my own without someone baby me," said Iris.

"If he hears that he will not take it and probably burst out in anger," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega.

"We better not tell him then," said Magician. Omega sighs as he know Zero is going to find out sooner or later.

"Space station scanned," said Sniper. Everyone looked at the window and yes the space station was right where the legion said it would be.

"Well time to find Master Thomas and Master Makhil," said Magician as she pulled out her proxy biometal.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL M. MEGAMERGING," said Magician as she used her biometal as she stepped out.

"Wait is it really safe for you to-" said Iris as she is already holding her breath. Sniper looks at Magician as she holds her breath to the space station.

"She is one gutsy human. Well what are we standing here for. Lets go," said Sniper as Iris and Omega followed Sniper. Sniper landed on a good spot as well the other three. They look at Magician as she forces a door open and closed it. Then takes big breaths.

"Magician is there air where are you at," said Iris. Magician still breathing heavily as if she was swimming underwater and just got out up for air. After few minutes she has her breathing normally.

"Yeah it worked. The suit acts like a body holder for me not to have my lungs crushed but it is not good if I need to breathe but that is good when I can hold my breath for a long time. Well I am bringing all of you in," said Magician as she holds her breath and air flows out in space as she opens the door. Sniper, Iris, and Omega walks in and Magician shuts it back. She release her breath and start again breathing normally.

"Well lets go," said Magician. The four walked around and Sniper mapped the place except where she has a funny feeling and her scanners were being fuzzy. There were no sign of the legions anywhere.

"Everything looks clear. Though it is not like the legion not coming back from here," said Magician as she believes this mission was a dud.

"Scanner fuzzy every time I look northeast about 23.4 feet away from us," said Sniper. Magician thought it might be a clue.

"Well then lets go," said Magician. Sniper looks at Magician as she has this weird feeling.  
"Something there is evil. I can sense it," muttered Sniper. Omega and Iris look at Sniper and take precaution. They followed to a room and something was there. Two cybernetic legions were on the floor and a capsule with the engraving DYNAMO on it. The capsule was open. Sniper had a huge feeling and it was giving her chills and she fell down holding her abdomen area.

"Sniper what is wrong?" asked Omega. Sniper knows what it is now and why she can sense it.

"We need to get out of here. It is the Sigma Virus up here," said Sniper. Magician look at the reploids.

"You three get out of here. It will infect you. I can handle it from here," said Magician, "Thank goodness I am human. I meet up with you take the legions where I go find the wake up reploid."

"Ok be careful," said Omega as he grabbed Master Thomas and Sniper grabbed Master Makhil and Iris lead them out. Magician looks around and someone appeared in front of her. A reploid of purple and white with a red visor stands in front of her.

"Well you are not X or Zero. But can you tell me where I can find them?" asked the reploid.

"Who are you first of all?" asked Magician. The reploid look at Magician and smiled.

"Oh I am so bad. I am Dynamo. I have been stuck here because I wanted to be stronger but meh the story goes I was left behind. Though can I have a warm up. Being in that capsule in cryostats really is no fun," said Dynamo.

"Well hate to disappoint you but you won't find X or Zero," said Magician as she pulled out her staff.

'"Well lets us begin shall we," said Dynamo as he start to attack with his spinning double edge swords at Magician. Magician conjure up her magic.

"Magician's frost," said Magician as her seal was under Dynamo and the ice crept up all the way and engulf Dynamo in solid ice. The double edge swords came back and break the ice. Magician looks with an evil look.

"Well I take it we do this another way," said Magician as she dashed towards Dynamo and use her staff to knock him but he jumps out of the way and charge up his attack. Then Magician felt a surge. Dynamo stopped and look at Magician. Magician started to scream and all the electrical surges going through the room and Dynamo dodges it and look at Magician once more.

"I am sorry but I have to go now. Ja da," said Dynamo as she left to Earth. Magician had fried everything and the space station was taking heavy damage and was going to crash on Earth. Magician wasted no time and try to escape.Magician got to the controls and something is invading her proxy biometal and is messing it up. She felt the surges like if she was forcing it to work when she is not the chosen one. She got to the controls and find the nearest escape route. She managed to follow it and went to an escape pod. The pod itself started to take off and crashed into Earth and what was controlling the space station stopped itself from heading towards Earth. The surges getting stronger and stronger. Magician open the door way too early and fell off the pod she started to scream. Though were she fell is pass a base that is floating.

"Hey I think that is Gwen," said Girouette and Laura check in close range and sure was Magician.

"We need to get her quick or she will die from falling," said Laura as the two raced off. The two raced off try to go outside but, bumped into Harpuia and all three fell into the ground.

"Oww..." said Girouette. Harpuia looks at the two humans that looks like it was urgent.

"Owie. That hurts," said Laura as she rubbed her temples. Girouette got up as well as Laura.

"What is your rush," said Harpuia as the two humans look at the green reploid that they bumped into.

"Magician just came back falling. I think something happened and she is just passed this base," said Laura. Harpuia now understand and took off to the roof. Harpuia jumped off of the Guardian Base that is floating and find Magician falling about the same speed as he is. Only that she is out cold and off her armor. Harpuia grabbed her and her biometal which was surging out. Harpuia flew back to the Guardian Base with Magician and her what appears to be her biometal malfunction.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Model S**

Magician was laying on the bed. Omega, Iris, Zero, and Sniper looks at the human who fell off the space station and could have died. It was lucky that Harpuia was around and caught her before she hit the ground. Magician looks out cold in the bed. Rose had kept her eye on Magician and check for any damages from the electrical surge that her biometal have given off.

"Magician is lucky, none of her nervous system is damage, I have to keep her here just in case she goes into seizure," said Rose.

"Thank you Rose," said Iris. Rose showed a little smile at Iris. Iris could not help but to blame herself.

"Magician hang in there," said Omega softly. Iris looked sad and Zero puts his hand on her shoulder. Iris left the room and Zero followed her. Sniper looks at Magician and shakes her head.

"I would say you are a fool but then again. You are one gutsy human. A smart human would not even go up there and try to find the legions. You did. And you almost lose your life. Just be thankful kid that people around care about you," said Sniper as she left. Omega stood in that room.

"I know it has been years since I was activated and reprogrammed. However, I do wanted to tell you something before but never said it. It may sounded strange coming off from me but I... I have feelings for you. I do not know if you have them too but I just wanted you to know Gwen Larish," said Omega as he leaned and kiss her in the cheek. He stood there watching and Magician started to move. Omega looked at Magician as he was now hoping she would open her eyes.

"Magician, Magician," said Omega as Magician moaned a little. Magician opens her eyes and saw the worried look at Omega.

"Magician are you alright," asked Omega. Magician looks at the red reploid who has a worried look.

"Yeah I think so. What happened?" asked Magician as Omega looked at her and sighs.

"After you told us to leave with the two legions. We did and what happened we had a hitch hiker named Dynamo on the ship who took off with all of us on it. Once landed on Earth, I fought him and he left. Then we heard you fell and was on the Guardian Base. I got here as fast as I can. Iris and Sniper did a little pit stop to bring the Legion Leaders back home. They are all safe. As for you, I was worried. The medic here took a look at you and find electrical surges on your body. The reploid who rescue you told us that your proxy biometal has the same surges that your body had. Most of them thought you were going to die," said Omega as he tries to hold back his tears.

"It seems I worried you. Well I am better now," said Magician. As she tries to get up but fell back down. Omega caught her. Magician looks at Omega and saw something she did not see before.

"Thanks," said Magician. Omega helped her up. Magician got back up and sit back down.

"I think I should not walk right now," said Magician. Omega did not say a word and kept staring at Magician.

"I have to go," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega as he left the room and she was alone.

"He loves me. I never thought he was interested in me. I am wrong again. I never told him that I was interested in him and try to take him out many of times. I say it was out of friendship but I wanted more. Well Gwen Larish you have your wish. You took a guy you like out and have him falling in love with you. So you can't really hide your feelings for him anymore. You need to take that out and tell him," Magician thought. Magician got up again and tries to walk out and successfully did. She find her proxy biometal and find transform in her hand. Magician was shocked and saw it completely change. Magician went to a desk and start peeping inside the new biometal and find so many viruses and also it was still active.

"So you are the one who free me I thank you," said a mysterious voice. Magician looks left and right and find no one around.

"Who are you?" asked Magician as she was looking for a figure of some sort but find none.

"I am called Sigma human. But since you trapped me in this thing now I am willing to go wherever I want," said Sigma.

"So you are the one who throw that surges on me. And infected my proxy biometal," said Magician, "Well I hope you know you almost kill me. That is not good for you."

"I do not care human. As long as I find a body I can rid of humans like you and rule the reploids as their ruler," said Sigma.

"You cannot do that. I won't let you," said Magician as she pulled out her laser gun on the biometal. The biometal floats and the voice inside laughs at Magician.

"Well, if you can stop me then do so," said Sigma as he took off floating. Magician puts her gun away and followed the floating biometal. She raced down the halls and try not to be suspicious. The biometal had landed in one place. Prairie's room. Prairie was looking at her old picture of Ceil, herself, and Zero.

"Well Ceil, you may not be here, but Zero is still here. If you were still alive I would of tell you," said Prairie as she heard a noise and see a floating biometal that has a weird shape and has the insignia of Sigma on the back.

"You are going to be useful," said Sigma as he got to Prairie and shock her. Prairie screams and Magician hears the screams.

"Prairie," said Magician as she tries to open the door. When she did Prairies eyes were not the beautiful blue she has. It was completely turned red.

"Prairie," said Magician and a sinister laugh got out of Prairie's mouth it did not sounded like her but it sounded like Sigma.

"This female will just do," said Sigma as Prairie holds a knife and runs toward Magician. Magician grabs Prairie's hand and tries to force the knife out of her hand.

"Prairie, snap out of it," said Magician. Laura, Girouette and Iris came out and heard fighting going on. Sigma stopped his fight on Magician and put the knife away.

"Huh? Magician," said Prairie who is really Sigma acting. Magician tries to catch her breath.

"What is going on?" asked Girouette. All he see is Prairie standing and Magician on the ground.

"Magician you are awake?" asked Laura and Girouette in unison. Iris notice this and was shocked.

"Yeah I got up. I heard a biometal talking to me and I followed it here," said Magician.

"Biometal, what biometal," asked Prairie as she was playing dumb. Magician got the biometal that was near the picture frames.

"This biometal. It is still active," said Magician. Prairie looked wide eyes and look at the rest.

"When it got here? I did not notice it?" asked Prairie. Everyone looks at Magician and looks at the new biometal.

"It probably flew over you and you did not notice it," said Magician as she did not want people call her crazy for finding out that Sigma is controlling Prairie.

"Oh then it is a new model then," said Prairie as they keep staring at the biometal. Magician sighs.

"Yes it is a new model. And it is legit not like my proxy. I am calling this Model S. It has a spirit warrior that start with that letter," said Magician.

"Well that is great is he a good person like X or is he someone evil," said Laura as she take a glance.

"I do not know for sure. I just find out when I got up," said Magician. Laura and Girouette looks at Magician and Prairie.

"Ok well Magician you have to be more careful. We do not want you to get hurt again," said Laura.

"Yeah I know," said Magician as Laura and Girouette left. Iris stood there looking at Model S.

"Something tells me I know this feeling. I am pretty sure it is evil," said Iris. Prairie look at Iris evilly as if Prairie wants to kill Iris. Magician looks at Iris and tries to get her out of the room.

"Well I give more details but first I need talk to Prairie alone," said Magician. Iris looks at Magician.

"Ok well I will spread the news to everyone else that you are alright," said Iris as she left.

"Very clever you are human," said Sigma as he still controls Prairie. Magician looks at Prairie evilly who is Sigma.

"Hurt anyone in here I personally will hunt you down and kill you before anyone else knows. This goes with any humans in this place as well as Reploids," said Magician.

"Your empty threat does not scare me, human," said Sigma as he still talks to Magician.

"That is not a threat it is a promise," said Magician. Sigma let out his sinister laugh.

"Well you are a brave human going against a reploid so dangerous like me," said Sigma.

"Dangerous or not, you cannot hide in her forever, once your cover is blown Sigma you will have people going after you," said Magician.

"I tend to do what I need to bring my plan into action," said Sigma, "And all you humans will be eradicated." Magician got this evil look and start walking away from Prairie/Sigma.

"Just to make one thing clear. Do not mess with me or you will find yourself in Ice," said Magician as she left the room. Sigma let out a little laugh.

"You are one brave human but bravery does not going to save you," said Sigma. Magician walks out and her anger shows. She got to the teleportation and head back to her apartment. Omega saw her as well as X.

"Something has bugged her. I can sense it," said Omega. X look at Omega as he wanted to know about this new biometal that Iris was talking about.

"Well let me talk to her and see if I can calm her down. Then you go ahead and talk to her," said Omega.

"Very well," said X as Omega teleported out as well and followed Magician to her apartment. Magician got home and look at the picture of her family. She had one picture of her ancestor and a picture of Master Albert. She look at Master Albert picture evilly.

"Why I have to be your descendent and did something you have done. I really hate you Master Albert," said Magician as she got the picture and shatter the frame into million of pieces. She started to tore up her room and started to cry. Omega opened the door and saw Magician have her legs fold and in tears. He walked up to Magician and put his hand on her shoulder. Magician looked at Omega.

"Are you ok?" asked Omega. Magician tries to wipe the tears and looks at Omega who has a worried look.

"No not really," said Magician. She looked down and Omega sat next to her in a hugging way.

"Can you tell me what is bothering you?" asked Omega. Magician looks at Omega and sighs.

"The biometal I have found was evil. It possesses a reploid but so far it did not do any serious damage. It wanted to kill me but stopped when there is others around," said Magician.

"Is it worse than Model W or better than Model W," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega.

"I do not know. All I know it wanted to eradicated humans and any reploid that stand on its way. Though I do need to start on my research on the reploid spirit. No matter how evil the biometal is I need to know if it has any weaknesses," said Magician. Omega started to get up.

"Then do not let me get in your way," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega as he was about to leave.

"Omega wait," said Magician as Omega turned around and look at Magician. Magician look at Omega.

"I just... I just..," said Magician as she chocked on her words. Omega knows what is she going to say.

"You wanted to tell me that you have feelings for me?" asked Omega as he looks at Magician.

"More like I love you," said Magician. Omega stood at the door way as he have those words sank in.

"I have loved you and still do," said Omega as he left the room. Magician got up and ran towards Omega. Omega was about to turn until he saw Magician hugging him. She has tears flowing down her cheeks. Omega hugged her back and let her cry in his arms.

"I will be here when you need me," said Omega as Magician still holds him tightly. Magician stopped crying and look at Omega. She closed her eyes kissed him. Omega was shock of the surprised and slowly closed his eyes and embrace on the kiss. Magician and Omega stopped the kiss.

"I better go. You better ask X or Zero for help. They probably know more than anyone else," said Omega.

"Ok. I will go when I am completely calm down," said Magician. Omega looks at Magician.

"If it is alright for me to bring X over here," said Omega. Magician shook her head. Omega left the apartment. Isis who was sleeping under the couch came out.

"Meow," said Isis. Magician looks at the black cat that is a very old cat. She picked up Isis and smiled a tad.

"I know you're getting old girl. You still somehow know what to do when someone is down," said Magician.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sigma and Prairie**

X has shown up to Magician's apartment as well as Magician's roommate Iris and boyfriend Zero. Isis again hides under the bed and went back to sleep. Magician was cooking some meatball soup. The aroma had filled the apartment and Iris felt hungry.

"Hey Meatball soup. That is going to be one good food to eat," said Iris as she was smiling.

"Yeah," said Magician as she sounded not so happy. Iris looks at her and sit down the table as the two guys were talking in the living room.

"What is wrong Magician?" asked Iris. Magician shut off the stove and have to face Iris.

"Iris you tell me that you sensed evil when you were around the biometal right?" asked Magician.

"Come to think of it. Yes I do. You called it Model S. I am not fond of your discovery," said Iris.

"Well I call it Model S for a reason. It has an engraving on the back of the Greek letter Sigma. I do believe there was a reploid named Sigma," said Magician.

"Now since you mention it. Zero and X have fought him so many times. I do think that they would know more about Sigma," said Iris.

"Well I did not want to worry Laura and Girouette. Something tells me that the biometal that I discover is not even good. It may be worse than Model W or about the same as it," said Magician.

"What about Model W?" asked Zero. Magician sighs as she turned to her soup to check on it.

"Oh her new biometal she discover. She believes that it is evil and it may be worse than Model W," said Iris.

"Well from what we heard about Model W it sounded bad and I do not know what can be worse. I am sure nothing can be worse than Model W resurrected to Dr. Weil," said Zero.

"Zero do you know anything about Sigma?" asked Magician as she did not want to face him.

"Yeah. He is one maverick reploid that effects others to do his bidding. Sometimes it gets to the fact that he becomes a virus," said Zero.

"Well when I discover Model S, I find an insignia on the back of the Greek letter sigma. If my hunch is correct then the biometal I discover is no other than the fallen warrior Sigma," said Magician. Zero looked shocked as well as X who overheard the conversation.

"Well as long as he is a biometal at least he is not going to spread his virus around," said X.

"That is another problem. If anyone else out in the open like Reaper. Might take my discovery and use it like he is doing for Dr. Weil. We do not know what possibilities might happened. I do want my discovery to be quiet because I not only fear what he may do if he does find a biomatch. I will fear of the fact that he may be resurrected and regained his viruses. Sniper has felt his virus when we are up on the space station. If he implanted them back on Earth," said Magician.

"The maverick wars all over again," said X. Zero looks at Magician as well as X and Iris.

"Then we have to keep Model S away from any reploids. Lock it up somewhere so he does not have control," said Zero.

"Magician where is Model S is at," said X. Magician did not want to tell them that Sigma has controlled Prairie.

"I left it back at Prairie's room," said Magician. Zero looks even more shock. Iris has a worry look on her face.

"Oh no! Prairie. If that slime use her like a toy," growled Zero. Magician looks down in sorrow.

"I am going to get my gun and shoot him down," said Zero. X and Iris felt Zero's rage. Magician sighs as the two guys left the room. Iris looks at Magician.

"Do not worry, X and Zero will make sure that the biometal will not hurt anyone," said Iris. Iris left with the guys as she went to the living room.

"Zero you are too late. Prairie is possessed by Sigma. He is going to use her. There is nothing we can do," said Magician. Meanwhile... Omega saw Zero and X running towards the room. Iris follows.

"Iris what is going on??" asked Omega. Iris looks at Omega and has a serious look on her face.

"We need to reach to Prairie and take Model S away from her," said Iris. Omega followed and they have reached Prairie's room.

"Oh X? Zero?" asked Prairie as Sigma looks like he is furious. Zero looks at Prairie.

"Here is biometal S," said Iris as she hands it to X. Prairie gave a confused look at Zero.

"Zero can you tell me what is going on?" asked Prairie as Sigma tries not to be noticeable.

"Have you got your systems checked?" asked Zero to Prairie. Prairie looked at Zero.

"About two days ago why?" asked Prairie. Zero looked at Prairie and felt something is wrong.

"I am just wondering that is all," said Zero as he turned his back as Iris and X turned to leave. Prairie pulled her knife out and lunged to Zero as Zero caught Prairie's hand.

"You are very persistent Sigma. You can't even stay dead," said Zero as X and Iris looks at Prairie.

"You always can see me even through this. I have to thank that human who put me in that sheet of metal. I find this body perfect. I though using her because she was the only thing to find. However, I find it interesting she somehow has connections to you," said Sigma as Prairie. Iris looked in horror. X took Iris and moved her back.

"Stay out of her and out of my life," said Zero as Sigma laughed. X readied his X buster. Omega heard everything and got his sword ready.

"Well it is fun to stay here but I have to go. I have my viruses stations and space colonies to crash and spread them around earth," said Sigma as he teleported as Prairie. Omega looked at Zero, Iris, and X.

"We have to stop her or him," said Omega as he looked at Zero who is now furious as ever.

"Sigma is going to pay," said Zero. Almost everyone in the guardian base heard it. The news got to Axl as Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan talked to him.

"WHAT!!! SIGMA IS BACK!!" shouted Axl. Sniper was not far from Axl and was sitting with Phantom, Strider, Rider, and Berserker.

"Keep your voice down," said Leviathan. Axl has his face turned red as he was mad as heck.

"I still do not forgive him what he did to Red or anyone in Red Alert. I may not like what Red and what Red Alert was doing but I did not to see them went maverick," said Axl.

"I am sure you didn't. I have more personal than that with Sigma," said Sniper. Axl looks at Sniper.

"What is your problem with him?" asked Axl as he got his two pistols out. Sniper looks at Axl.

"You can say it is vengeance but it is not. I have lost my platoon, my friend, and almost my life. I was infected with the Sigma Virus and now I wanted him to know what would my platoon, and friends would of done to him," said Sniper.

"He is going to have more enemies now. If Athena knows and there is a good chance she will know. She will joined up and fight Sigma," said Strider.

"I take it she has more to fight Sigma than I do," said Sniper to Strider. Strider looks at Sniper.

"More than anyone knows. The person who you call mother. The person that created you have died by him. Yes she still will not forget Sigma's face and how she wanted to seek justice and wanted him dead," said Strider.

"Well where is he," said Axl as he was getting ready to go and kick Sigma's butt at that moment.

"He is Model S. And is currently controlling Prairie," said Harpuia to Axl. Axl was about to run until Strider got him.

"Hey let me go," said Axl. Sniper looks at him and also looks at Strider. Strider kept her face the same.

"It is not a good idea. If he is in Prairie the guardians will be leaderless and besides I think Zero is handling it," said Sniper.

"And besides. Prairie does know Zero so Sigma is just using her to lure Zero," said Strider. Just then Girouette and Laura was around and sit on a table with Athena. Axl's face was still red. Fefnir got up and look at the mad Axl.

"Well when you need to take off steam I love to challenge you and see who is stronger," said Fefnir to Axl as Fefnir moved to Athena's table.

"Wow what is going on that people are so bustling," said Laura. Girouette heard the noises.

"Probably a rumor. Probably Rose made something in the kitchen that didn't turned out right or she probably snores," said Girouette.

"And when did you hear those rumors," snapped Laura at Girouette. Girouette look at Laura as he is going to get hit.

"That was like last week," said Girouette. Laura looks at Girouette pretty angry but not enough to hit him.

"Well I do not think it is about Rose. I think it is about someone else that got everyone bustling like this," said Athena. Fefnir comes up and kiss Athena in the cheek. Athena turns to see Fefnir.

"Hello Athena," said Fefnir. Athena only smiles at the fire type reploid and have him sit next to her.

"Fefnir do you know what is this bustling about," said Athena. Fefnir looks at Athena.

"Yeah. It is a rumor that Magician discover a new biometal that she discover have turned evil some fallen warrior named Sigma. And not only that it has possessed Prairie," said Fefnir. Athena has the shock of fear and anger.

"So that bastard is still alive. Well he is going to die a horrible death," said Athena as Fefnir now see Athena's armor change color from her light blue and dark blue to shades of red. Girouette and Laura also did not look too happy either. Athena hands started to go on fire and Fefnir looks at Athena and do not know what to do. Sniper saw Athena and saw she is going to explode in a grand ball of fire. She poked Strider and got up. Strider got to Athena.

"Athena," said Strider as Athena has fire in her eyes and it started to scare Strider. Strider backed up.

"Where is that bastard? Where is he? Tell me where he is," growled Athena. Strider knows who Athena is talking about.

"We cannot reach him because he is controlling Prairie. We be lucky to even get a finger on him without destroying Prairie. Do you want to destroy someone like Prairie because you want to kill the thing she is possessed by?" asked Strider. Athena started to calm down and the fire in her hand is gone. Fefnir was shocked to see that Athena also have fire capabilities. Fefnir stood next to Athena and for the first time Fefnir did not have any time to react and was thrown into a wall.

"Athena calm down please," said Strider. Athena started to cry and Strider do not know what to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Magician's Anguish**

Girouette and Laura went to Magician's apartment as she was still down but the two were angry.

"Gwen Magician Larish," said Laura as Magician looks at Laura and Girouette in depress.

"Oh hi," said Magician as she haven't move in a couch sitting and staring on the floor.

"Why did you not tell us that the biometal you have created was evil and top of that it is controlling Prairie," snapped Girouette. Magician started to cry.

"Giro you do not need to snapped at her. I think she knows what's happening and you do not have to be that mad," said Laura.

"It is ok. I could not do anything to stop the biometal taking over Prairie. When I was following it. I tried to keep on shooting with my laser gun. I failed to shoot it and when it got to Prairie's room, I sensed that it used her and took control. It was trying to kill me. Until you two showed up along with Iris. If I had killed Prairie people will be suspicious of me and will hunt me down," said Magician.

"So you mean that you tried to protect yourself instead of the well being of everyone," said Girouette.

"No. If I had revealed that a long time ago when you two and Iris was around everyone will be killed. I covered that information until I talk to Iris. X and Zero happened to be here at the time," said Magician, "This way if anything exposed I know those two will handle Prairie."

"So you could of tell us when we are alone," said Girouette. Magician looks at Girouette.

"I was trying to avoid publicity of Sigma possessing Prairie. I did not want everyone know," said Magician.

"Well everyone knows now. Axl is mad as heck. Athena has her hands on fire and also throw Fefnir across the room and he hit a wall," said Laura, "And this is Athena she does not throw Fefnir into a wall unless they are fighting but Fefnir was not fighting her."

"Yeah and Sniper was not in any better mood than the others. It is now a chaos over there," said Girouette.

"It is all my fault. I should of not go into space. I should of stayed here," said Magician.

"No it is not. We do not expect things happen. It just happened. If you did not went to go get the legions someone else will be in trouble," said Laura.

"Yeah and out of all of us. You still have Ashe spirit of adventure and thrill seeking," said Girouette.

"Do they ever tell you act like your ancestors," said Magician to Girouette and Laura.

"Prairie keeps telling me that I act like Aile. Bossy and full of spunk," said Laura. Girouette looks at Laura.

"That is because you are," said Girouette. Laura looks at Girouette with an evil eye.

"And you what," snapped Laura at Girouette. Magician and Girouette look at Laura.

"And besides Prairie did say to me that I take a lot from Laura like Vent has with Aile," said Girouette. Magician can't help but smile.

"Well at least we have more than just looks. We have some personalities like them. The only difference is my eye color is not like Ashe. I think that is because down the line someone gave me blue eyes," said Magician.

"He don't feel bad we do not have green eyes like our ancestor either. We got brown," said Girouette and Laura in unison.

"That is the odd thing you both have brown and yet you both look like brother and sister than cousins," said Magician.

"I dunno. Somewhere along the line our families must have married and start the cousin count again," said Laura.

"We lost count both of us. But we can pass as twins," said Laura. Girouette sighs and Magician looks at them.

"Well thank you both," said Magician. Girouette looks at Magician and at Laura. Laura has a smile on her face.

"Anytime. Hey is Sniper is still available? Girouette needs a girl and I was wondering to hook him up with her," said Laura.

"NO THANK YOU!" said Girouette in a harsh voice pushing Laura out. Laura looks at Magician before Girouette pushed her out of the door.

"Maybe some other time," said Magician as Girouette finished pushed Laura out and Magician was alone again. Magician again has some tears on her face. She pulled Model A out.

"If it comes I guess I have to use it. Though it would wake up Grey. Though I might ended up explaining to him about Model S and what is going to happened to Model W," said Magician.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Illumina and Dynamo**

Guardian HQ, most of the guardians were taking orders from Sniper for a time being. The group that is sent to certain places to fight the irregulars and find Prairie. Athena, Axl, Fefnir, and Harpuia were on one team. X, Zero, Phantom and Strider were another. Leviathan, Berserker, Omega, and Iris were a team as well.

"Man I never thought she puts almost everyone in a disadvantage," said one guardian.

"She says it is for temporarily. She does not want this position but only takes it for a while. She does want Prairie to come back. I think we all do," said another guardian.

"Hey let her be. We are all not in a disadvantage here," said Laura as she was captain of the team. Then strange music from a flute was around the area.

"Who goes there," said a guardian. Laura took out her laser pistol and waited for anyone to come out.

"Nice to see you again, Laura," said a familiar voice as Laura looks at a familiar yellow female reploid.

"Illumina. Long time," said Laura. The guardians put their weapons down as Laura looks at Illumina.

"It seems something rattle all of you," said Illumina and Laura looks at the yellow reploid.

"You can say something like that. Magician found a new biometal. And it is evil," said Laura.

"Well that is not good. I do think that it can't be worse than Model W," said Illumina.

"Actually it is worse than Model W. It is called Model S. And what we find it is derived from the fallen warrior Sigma," said Laura. Illumina froze.

"That bastard is still alive. And he is a biometal. Well I guess I have to hold my search. I rather kill Sigma than to search for someone," said Illumina.

"Thank you Illumina," said Laura, "We have to be careful Sigma has possessed Prairie."

"Even more reason for me to kill him," said Illumina, "No one possesses my friends and get away with it." Laura smiled and Illumina now lead them. Everyone destroyed irregulars and have meet up.

"My group did not find anything," said Harpuia as Athena is in red armor. Fefnir had never seen Athena this worked out. He kept his distance from her. Axl has a disappointed look.

"Ours has no luck either," said Zero as X looks around with Strider and Phantom for enemies.

"Ours didn't look well either," said Omega as Iris looks worried. Berserker stood there and Leviathan keeps on looking at Iris.

"Well I have someone but it is not Prairie," said Laura as Girouette was falling behind along with two other guardians. Everyone looks and saw Illumina coming.

"Illumina where have you been all these years," said Iris. Illumina looks at Iris and sighs.

"I was searching for someone. Laura told me what has happened and I will forfeit my search and help you out," said Illumina.

"Ok that is great," said X. Everyone heard a scream and race to that direction. It was Rider fighting a strange familiar reploid. Illumina looks at him and has an anger look. Rider manage to have one harpoon on him but most of his weapons had hit her and she looks very mad.

"You are dead man," said Rider as she goes after the reploid and he just kept his cool and taunt Rider.

"You are no fun at all. Though you did hurt me but you are very touchy," said the reploid. X shot his X-buster and the reploid turned around. He saw a group standing there and Illumina hidden herself at the back.

"Well Mr. X it is wonderful you are still alive," said the reploid. X only gave an annoyance look.

"What do you want Dynamo? You do not go after this reploid just because," said X.

"No but I heard that Sigma is free. I just have to escape that horrid space station before I die," said Dynamo.

"Well you will be in two seconds," said Illumina. Dynamo heard Illumina but did not find her. Illumina tackled Dynamo in the ground. Everyone has a shock look except Sniper.

"Hey what gives," said Dynamo as he see Illumina with a very angry face. Dynamo did not like that face.

"You know what gives. Where the hell you went? And do not tell me that you were going to fight space pirates again because I do not believe that BS," said Illumina. Dynamo looks at Illumina.

"Eh... I was in a space station in a capsule because I was supposed to guard the sigma virus," said Dynamo as he was waiting for Illumina to hit him.

"So you were up there and did not TELL ME," snapped Illumina. Dynamo waited again for Illumina to hit him.

"I am sorry. I have to. If it leaked I will be in trouble," said Dynamo. Zero and X thought this is a way that Illumina get information off of Dynamo. Not like how they were handling.

"Well you not that much in trouble. Though I expect you come and visit me more often. We have 700 years to catch up," said Illumina as she let him go. Dynamo look at Illumina and smiled.

"Do not worry we will have our time together," said Dynamo, "For now I have to leave. Ja Da." As Dynamo left, Illumina hoped he kept his promise.

"He better," said Illumina. Illumina looks at Rider and helped her up. Rider got up with Illumina's help.

"Tell that guy if he touched me again he is asking for death," said Rider. Illumina looks at Rider.

"He knows. If he wants his parts," said Illumina. Sniper has the weird look as if Illumina tells too much information.

"Ok, I take it you know Dynamo, Illumina," said Iris. Illumina looks at Iris and sighs.

"I do know him more than anyone else," said Illumina. Zero and X look at Illumina.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zero in a harsh voice. Sniper looks at Zero and step forward.

"It means she is Dynamo's wife," said Sniper. Zero and X were in shock. Others look at Illumina as she sighs.

"I take it you were looking for him all this time," said Iris to Illumina. X and Zero were still shock.

"Yes and now I found him he better make his promise," said Illumina as she feels her search is over.

"How come it is not in the record book that you two are married Illumina," asked Laura.

"It was a secret wedding. Only two people were invited and a preacher," said Sniper, "Though the documents are legit. It is probably somewhere in the internet."

"It is. If you look under unknown you find me and Dynamo there," said Illumina.

"So you are married and yet," said X as Athena smiled at Illumina for being the first reconstructed reploid to have been married.

"Yet I am still the same. Yes he can be annoying but there is something that attracts me," said Illumina, "And that is what makes me fell in love with him and married him."

"I won't say anything about your relationship. I know there is couple who is wackier than yours," said Leviathan as she looks at Athena and Fefnir.

"Oh come on yours is not that perfect either," said Fefnir to Leviathan. Harpuia just kept a straight face. The couple war between Leviathan and Fefnir argued on. Harpuia and Athena just stood silent. Iris and Zero look at them.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are even related," said Iris at Leviathan and Fefnir. Harpuia and Athena looks at Iris.

"No they are not. They both are made by different creators," said Harpuia. Athena did not say a word.

"YOU TWO ACT LIKE CHILDREN!!! WILL YOU STOP WITH THE ARGUMENTS!!!" snapped Athena. Fefnir saw Athena really mad and Leviathan as well. Leviathan hides behind Fefnir.

"If she does not beat me up 600 million times I would argue back. But I do not want to right now. Not the way she is acting," said Fefnir.

"Well we all might as well head back to Guardian HQ," said X. Rider looks at Athena.

"Athena, you need to talk to Dr. Marril," said Rider, "He is about to be fired by the museum associates."

"What do they want to fire him this time," said Athena annoyed. Rider looks at Athena.

"Just go there and find out," said Rider. Athena sighs as she left to the museum with Rider.

"Thanks rider for holding the Museum when I am not around," said Athena. Rider only showed a little smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Succubus First Capture and Explanation**

Everyone was exhausted and Sniper sighs. She never lead an entire group. She had lead a platoon of army reploids and humans. She went to Prairie's room and look at her pictures.

"If anyone can bring her back it would be you," said Sniper as she look at the picture of Zero.

"I am not cut to lead these people without sounding so military. These people are not trained to be a in the military," said Sniper as she looks at the picture of Ceil and Alouette.

"I need help and badly. I can't keep sending search party and also have these people worked out. Most are exhausted and we cannot find Sigma or Prairie anywhere," said Sniper, "I need to come up with a strategy and fast." Sniper walks out of the room and down the hall. She saw people look tired. She went to look around and try to find a place she stayed when she is in the guardian HQ. She found her room and think. She only have images in her head of the past where she was in a rescue mission. Sniper tries to forget that and tries to concentrate on this one. She is letting everyone have a break.

"Seems you are not cut out for this," said a mysterious voice. Sniper got up and got her sniper gun ready.

"Show yourself," said Sniper as she was not in the mood to shoot someone within a building.

"My, my, are we feisty. I know that your current situation and I wanted to help you," said the voice.

"Sorry but I do not trust people who hides themselves in shadow," said Sniper as she started to scan for any heat signatures or anything out of the ordinary.

"Aww... I forgot to introduce myself," said the mysterious voice. The figure popped out as a provocative female reploid who has almost everything revealed. She look at Sniper. Her black leather jumper has reveal partial of her breast plates and her shoulders were exposed her skin was light complex almost white. Her eyes were a green color and her hair is lavender color.

"I am Succubus," said the reploid. Sniper did not keep her eye off of Succubus as she was ready to shoot her.

"I can see your face Sniper of Kothari. You are an interesting female reploid. Do not mind shooting men and other females like yourself. And yet you carry a burden with you," said Succubus. Sniper started to get mad.

"Get out," said Sniper. Succubus did not finish playing with Sniper's mind. Succubus started to touch Sniper in an inappropriate way. Sniper started to feel funny.

"You see Sniper you do not really want kill anyone. You are made for war but you want something more than that," said Succubus.

"Please stop," moaned Sniper. Succubus finished touching Sniper and looked at her with a smile.

"You are under my spell. Lets get out of here far away where your troubles are no longer," said Succubus. Sniper just followed Succubus like an obedient servant. Meanwhile... Illumina was at her apartment. It was not fancy like Rider's or Magician's but it was enough for her to have a roof over her head. Dynamo find her apartment and saw Illumina.

"We haven't had the time to be alone," said Illumina. Dynamo took his helmet off and see Illumina's sad face.

"Darling what is wrong," said Dynamo as he is concerned for Illumina. Illumina look at Dynamo.

"Do you ever thought of me when you are away?" asked Illumina as she tries to find something out.

"I won't lie to you I do thought of you and wanted to see your face again," said Dynamo. Illumina started to cry and Dynamo hold her tight.

"I have missed you," said Illumina as she cried her heart out. Dynamo looks at Illumina and can't help but to kiss her. Illumina felt the kiss that Dynamo gave her. They pulled out and look at each other.

"700 years of being apart is a long time. I did miss that as well," said Dynamo as he looks at Illumina. Illumina gave another kiss to Dynamo. Dynamo like that feeling again. It was something he wanted for a long while. They pulled again.

"Do not ever leave me," said Illumina. Dynamo only hold Illumina tight. He was something he tried to forget but didn't. It was the only reason he wanted to come back to Earth.

"I won't," said Dynamo. As Dynamo and Illumina did not know two people were watching them. The two people left the room and got to a vacant room.

"Sis. I sensed that these two have a very strong love for each other. Do you think that witch will go after them?" asked a mysterious voice. The two people were in cloaks.

"I am positive. She would go after the male more than the female. She probably going to use someone as bait. Knowing her, she would make herself irresistible toward males," said another mysterious voice.

"So this witch will want him. But for what? Is there something she needed that requires Dynamo?" asked mysterious voice 1.

"My sister. She is. He holds the key to unlocking something of his past. She is an old witch 700 years to be exact. No one really knows Dynamo and that is the reason why she wanted him," said mysterious voice 2.

"I wonder what is in his past he wouldn't tell Illumina his wife?" asked Mysterious voice 1.

"He likes to keep those in secret. Probably he did not like his past and become a mercenary," said Mysterious voice 2. Meanwhile... Magician walks into the guardian HQ and look for Sniper. She saw everyone exhausted.

"Magician what brings you here," said Girouette as he looks at Magician who is holding a disk.

"I need to talk to Sniper. I have information of Model S. The news is more worse than I expected," said Magician.

"Well I am getting everyone to sit down in the mess hall since most of the guardians are either in bed or resting in their rooms," said Girouette.

"Well that will be fine. Just bring X and Zero," said Magician. Girouette took off. Magician went to the mess hall. It was deserted.

"How am I going to explain Sigma can effect multiples with his virus as a Biometal. Not only reploids but humans can be affected. I never thought it would be possible but I find out it is," said Magician.

"He is a plague that spreads like wildfire. Even people with magic like me can get affected. It is a very slow process but it can be done," said Magician as she has a saddened look. Omega had walked in and so did everyone else.

"Magician you want to see us," said X. Magician looks at the group. X, Zero, Omega, Axl, Fefnir, Athena who still is mad, Harpuia, Phantom, Leviathan, Strider, Iris, Girouette and Laura.

"I just got worse news ever," said Magician, "though I have to asked you both Iris and X have you both have your systems checked."

"Well yeah and Rose say I am clean of viruses," said Iris. X look at Magician as she was not happy.

"I got checked as well I am clean," said X. Everyone looks at Magician as she puts down her disk.

"Well that is good. Unfortunately, Model S can spread viruses as a biometal. It is not only to reploids but also humans as well," said Magician. X and Zero looks shocked and Athena looks mad.

"How is that possible?" asked Girouette and most of the reploids looks at Magician.

"You know that a biometal can find biomatch regardless if they are human or reploid," said Magician.

"Yes what about that," said Girouette to Magician. Magician showed her medical record of the virus.

"Well the virus was originally on reploids but since Model S is sigma he managed to use the virus and make it bio. Which it means that humans can get the Sigma Virus. As long he is a biometal he can spread his virus not only to reploids but to humans as well," said Magician.

"If he does that then, he is more dangerous. Every human is going to get infected," said Laura.

"Not only that but there is no cure if it got to humans. We are more vulnerable than the reploids are," said Magician.

"Damn that Sigma," said Athena as she pound the table and it was on fire. Everyone look at the table.

"Magician's frost," said Magician as she conjure up Ice and froze the fire which turns to water and it spill on the floor an the fire was gone.

"Sorry, I lost my temper," growled Athena. Fefnir looks at Athena and at the wall she had thrown him in last time.

"So if he can infect humans then what about," said Laura as she was interrupted by Magician.

"I am infected but it will be a matter of time for the virus take over my Central Nervous System," said Magician, "I am taking medications to try to slow the nervous system down but it would be a matter of time for the virus to go in and take it over."

"So what are you going to do??" asked Laura as the others look at her as well. Magician sighs.

"I do not know what to do. All I can do is help you out before I will be totally Maverick human style," said Magician.

"Nice going. Just what we needed a human version of the Maverick reploids," said Zero who was not pleased.

"Though I do want you to lock me up when that time comes. I won't harm anyone and as a human without weapons I cannot cause damage to anyone," said Magician.

"I think that is the only option you have Gwen. There is nothing more we can do," said Laura.

"So we do need to find Prairie before she exposed the virus to everyone else," said Girouette.

"It is not easy. Sigma can be anywhere or should I say Prairie could be anywhere," said Magician.

"Not if I can track him down," said Zero, "X and I could find where the virus is no matter where Sigma is."

"Ok then we will continue the search and hope to find him quicker. Also check for any sign of trouble," said X, "Chances are that Sigma will be around." Zero and X left and the others look.

"Hey I haven't seen Sniper anywhere," said Laura. Girouette looks at Laura again and sighs.

"I tried to find her too. I look everywhere from Prairie's room to her own room. I can't find her," said Girouette.

"Well then lets all look for her. She can't be far from the base," said Laura. The others left Magician.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Succubus Abductees**

Magician goes to the teleportation room and teleport herself back to the apartment. She got to her room and sighs.

"Well another person," said a mysterious voice. Magician got her gun ready and look for the person.

"Who goes there," said Magician as she was ready to shoot. The voice started to chuckle.

"Why is it humans are so paranoid," said the mysterious voice. Magician looks around and bumps into a reploid.

"Awww... Is the human scared she found me?" asked the reploid. Magician fired a few shots and the reploid was gone and reappeared behind her. Magician knows this is a type of magic.

"Get away from me," said Magician. The reploid smiled and just walk towards her picture of her ancestor.

"Nice picture of your ancestor Ashe and her husband. Is this the reason you dyed your hair blond," said the reploid.

"My hair color is none of your concern. I asked you to leave," said Magician. The reploid looks at Magician.

"Well I can help you to get rid of that nasty Maverick Virus that is infected you," said the reploid.

"No deal, I won't even trust you with my life," said Magician. The reploid looks at Magician.

"Well if you need to get rid of the darkness of your past I am here. Though my name is Succubus," said the reploid.

"Well nice to know you but you have to leave now," said Magician. Succubus went behind again and start feeling on Magician. Magician felt weird and can't hold her gun.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Magician as she felt uncomfortable. Succubus got her in a trance.

"Just relax human. I just want to have you pleasured," said Succubus. Meanwhile... Omega felt something odd. He can not pin point what is going on but he did not like it. Omega start rushing in the base and bumped into Iris.

"Ouch Omega what is your hurry," said Iris. Omega has worried look. Iris wonder what is his problem.

"Where is Magician?" asked Omega. Iris wonder what is going on that makes him in a rush like this.

"She left home. Last time I talk to the teleported guy," said Iris. Omega start taking off toward that direction. Omega start running and got to the teleportation room. He teleported to Magician's apartment. Meanwhile... Succubus finish messing with Magician and Magician was completely spellbound.

"This is why I like humans. When they are pleasured they tend to leave liquid for me. I do not care if the human is male or female they are so delight and I do not mind take their liquid and enter it on my mouth," said Succubus. Magician did not do anything as she was getting dressed by Succubus.

"My dear human witch you are fantastic and yet I would like to keep you," said Succubus as she licked her lips.

"However, the reploid did not know where is the reploid whom I was looking for but you might have a clue," said Succubus, "Now lets get out of here." Magician started to follow Succubus but Succubus stopped after a door opens wide.

"Gwen," said Omega. Succubus looks at this red reploid and smiled. It was a catch of the day.

"Well what this a reploid male," said Succubus. Omega look at Succubus then at Magician.

"Who are you?" asked Omega. Succubus looks at Omega with a smile and look at him seductively.

"I am Succubus. Nice to meet you," said Succubus. Omega walked up to Magician.

"Gwen are you alright?" asked Omega as Magician did not respond to him. Omega notice something was different.

"Aww.. I take it you know her. Oh well she cant answer you because she belongs to me," said Succubus.

"What DID YOU DO TO HER?" shouted Omega. Succubus looks at Omega with a smile.

"She is under my spell. Until I find a certain person, she may go free. But for now I am still going to use her," said Succubus with a little laughter.

"You touch one hair on her," said Omega as he was ready to hurt Succubus. Succubus went behind Omega.

"Why don't you joined her?" asked Succubus as she give the same kind of treatment to Omega as she had with Sniper. Omega now knows the uncomfortable feeling and did not like it himself. He tried to retaliate but couldn't.

"Leave Gwen out of this," said Omega as he is now under the same spell as Sniper and Magician.

"To bad I have you both. Now lets go," said Succubus as both Omega and Magician left the apartment. Isis got out of Magician's bed and meowed. Isis left and run in the streets. Two cloak people wonder around and find Isis the black cat.

"Easy girl. We won't hurt you," said a mysterious voice 1. The hand was showing and it was a light blue with white.

"So she had taken two reploids and a human so far," said mysterious voice 1. She put Isis down and gives her food.

"Now you go back home let us take care of the problem," said mysterious voice 1. Isis left the two cloaked reploids after she finished eating.

"Sister I do think that one of those knows about Dynamo's location," said mysterious voice 2.

"Lets hope not. We need to keep an eye out and watch Dynamo real closely," said mystery voice 1. The two reploids left and the cat went back to the apartment. Meanwhile┘ Back at the Guardian HQ. Laura and Girouette was looking for Sniper and find no clue where she went.

"Great first Prairie now Sniper. What the heck is going on?" asked Laura. Iris looks worried.

"Hey Iris what is bothering you?" asked Girouette. Iris look at Laura and Girouette.

"Omega said something about he needs to go to see Magician. I do not know what is so important that makes him rushed off like that," said Iris.

"I do not know. But I do not like this one bit," said Girouette, "Sorry but we will keep looking for Sniper." Iris now is worried and left a note on Zero's room and left to head back home. Iris teleported and got to her apartment. She found the door was open and no one was in.

"This is strange. Someone comes inside my house and the door left open. I might as well yelled at Omega," said Iris as she look around and Magician's room was wide open. Now she knows something must happened.

"No enchantment and her room is wide open. This is not like Magician to have her room open and yet no enchantment on it," said Iris as she got her bow ready. She finds this odd and Isis comes out screeching.

"Isis. There I am here," said Iris as she pets Isis. She knows something is not right because Isis is looks scared.

"Poor Isis. You must be scared," said Iris. Then she saw something that just makes her insides chill. There was something evil around. Iris turned around and find a portal that was about to fade. Iris gulped and jumped in. The portal was no more. She hold her scream and landed on her butt. She tried to sneak quietly. She find Omega, Magician, and Sniper in a trance. She also saw another figure and hides.

"So my dear you do not know anything more. Well maybe your boyfriend would know where he is," said a mysterious voice. The figure walked pass Sniper and head for Omega.

"Can you tell me where is Dynamo?" asked the mysterious voice. Omega looked at the figure.

"He is with a female reploid name Illumina, Mistress Succubus," said Omega. Succubus smiled as she can get him.

"Thank you Omega. You are obedient," said Succubus as she left the room. Iris went to Omega.

"Hey Omega wake up," said Iris. Omega did not wake up. She went to Sniper and no response. Her last resort was Magician. No one responded to Iris. Iris looks at her three friends and shake everyone of them. Iris heard footsteps and went back on hiding. Succubus came out.

"Magician why don't you come over here," said Succubus. Magician came over and the room was closed again. Iris again tries to get Sniper and Omega's attention. Then she heard loud moaning and groaning off of Magician. Iris tried to ignore it and focus getting the other two out. She was running out of time. Iris looks for something to wake them up out of their trance and runs into an orb floating. Iris did not want to use her bow and shoot her friends but knocking them out probably is the next best thing. Iris grabbed the orb but something happened when she touch it. It shows Illumina's apartment and Dynamo was talking to Illumina. Iris knows she has to get out and warned them, but what she does not know that Succubus was right behind her.

"Well, well I did not expect a cyber elf coming and I have to thank you now for the location," said Succubus. Iris got her bow ready to shoot her.

"What did you do to my friends?!" shouted Iris. Succubus looks at Iris with a seductive look.

"They are under my spell. They be my servants until I release them. But they are fun to use," said Succubus, "Though the human is soo good. I enjoy humans more than reploids but that is just my preference."

"How about no. Release them witch," said Iris. Succubus have never been called a witch and this is the first time she has been called one.

"A witch. I will kill you for that," said Succubus as she summons her rapier on her hand and lung at Iris. Iris dodge and shot her with her bow.

"Omega if you can hear me, please lend me your power," said Iris. Omega somehow struggles. Iris was thankful that Omega has something of Zero like Illumina. So she can asked them for help.

"Hah! You are a weakling," said Succubus as she lunged at Iris. Iris felt pain and tries to shake it off. Omega somehow powered up and broke Succubus spell. Omega got in front of Succubus and have his saber ready.

"Omega I know you can break this witch spell. Please do so. For me, and for magician," Iris thought.

"How did you-" said Succubus as Omega's eyes were read. Succubus hold her rapier and look at Iris.

"No matter what you do. You cannot comprehend what some reploids abilities are especially my friends," said Iris. Succubus laughs evilly.

"Well miss elf you can stay here with your friend but I am taking these with me," said Succubus as she opens the portal and take Magician who is still naked and Sniper away.

"No Magician, Sniper," said Iris as Omega and Iris saw them disappear. Omega looks at Iris.

"Thanks for believing in me," said Omega. Iris looks at Omega and let out a smile on her face a little.

"You are welcome. Right now we need to help Magician and Sniper," said Iris. Omega nodded. Iris saw the portal that Succubus went and grabs Omega's hand.

"Come on she went this way. That witch won't escape from us," said Iris as Omega came with her to the portal.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dynamo's Past and Succubus Defeat**

Dynamo saw Illumina fell asleep and was happy about it. He put her in a bed and tip toed quietly out of the house.

"Illumina, I am glad that you are still safe. Not that you cannot take care of yourself but safe and sound," Dynamo thought, "Though you are the only reason I manage to stay in the relationship. I never can stay in one not that because I rather fight than be in one. I just never forget my past. I always like to keep that in the dark." Dynamo was about to leave until he felt the funny feeling. His eyes were widen as he know who was next to him.

"Su-suc-succubus?" Dynamo hesitated. Succubus look at Dynamo in the face and smiled.

"Hello dear brother," said Succubus. Dynamo was now sweating and want to teleport out of there.

"What do you want," choked Dynamo as he tries not to remember any of his past right now.

"I have to thank several people finding you. And you do know what I want in the world," said Succubus as she was behind him.

"You," said Succubus. Dynamo had a bad feeling about this and yet the funny feeling was not going away.

"See Dynamo, you were built to pleasure me. You left me hanging and I do not appreciate it. I wanted to continue what we left off," said Succubus.

"You had more fun with our creator. Why are you after me?" asked Dynamo as the strange feeling was getting worse.

"Because humans do not last. We reploids do. You were made to be close as possible to our creator's image. However, I still like to hear you moan for me," said Succubus. Dynamo tries to fight it but is was no avail he was completely under Succubus's control and he did moan. Iris got her bow and shoot at Succubus. Succubus look at Iris.

"I am not going to warn you again witch release my friends," said Iris. Succubus also saw Omega who is not in a friendly note either.

"Oh pooh, I just wanted to have more fun with them I did came after the person but you both are getting annoyed," said Succubus as she disappear with Dynamo, Sniper, and Magician whom is still naked.

"She likes giving wild goose chase," said Omega. Iris nodded in agreement. But also felt Illumina around. Illumina felt something horrible and look around her apartment and find Dynamo missing. She runs down and tries to hunt him down. Iris found the portal and heard noises coming down.

"Dynamo," said Illumina. Iris look at Illumina and saw she has worry in her eyes. Illumina look around and find Iris and Omega.

"Iris what are you doing here?" asked Illumina. Iris sighs and grabbed Illumina's hand.

"I will tell you on the way," said Iris as she drags Illumina to the portal. Omega got in as well.

"Sniper and Magician were kidnapped and everyone was looking for them. I went to Magician's apartment and find the spooky portal which leads me to Succubus's home. She been wanting to find Dynamo for a long while. All I know is that she seduced Sniper first then Magician. She uses them to get her information. She got Omega too but somehow he snapped back to reality," said Iris, "I was chasing her to go get the rest of our friends back but I landed next to your apartment and Succubus seduced Dynamo." Illumina's face was in red of anger.

"Let me handle her," said Illumina. Omega looks at Illumina and has his serious tone.

"You do that while I get Magician and Sniper back to reality. That is all I care," said Omega. Iris knows it is more of Magician he wanted back. The portal opens up to a deserted place. Dynamo was too much under Succubus spell to know who was around as well as Sniper and Magician. Succubus keep on touching Dynamo and Illumina saw it. She felt more angry by the minute.

"She has three seconds to let go Dynamo," said Illumina as she pulled out her laser pistols and aimed them at Succubus. Succubus is having more fun then her fun was interrupted by two laser try to head for her. She dodges them and look at the direction of an angry Illumina.

"Aww... is the young reploid is mad at me," said Succubus. Illumina only stares at her with her guns pointing at Succubus.

"You will die witch," said Illumina. Omega and Iris tries to sneak away from the fight and grabbed Magician and Sniper.

"I wake up Magician and you wake up Sniper," said Omega. Iris nodded and went to Sniper. Illumina started to fire away and Succubus got the message that Illumina is not liking Dynamo being touched by another woman.

"Well I guess you do not know me. So I take it Dynamo never mentions me," said Succubus in a sad sarcastic tone. Omega tried everything except one thing. Omega closed his eyes and kiss Magician. The spell on Magician has been broken and she fell down on Omega's arms.

"Oh well I guess I have to explain that he is my boyfriend and first love he ever had," said Succubus.

"I do not believe that BS. He would say something to me about it to me of any girlfriend he has," said Illumina.

"Aww... You have feelings for Dynamo. How touchy then that makes you his lover," said Succubus.

"His lover and wife," said Illumina. Succubus looks at Illumina and then at Dynamo. She then asked Dynamo.

"Dynamo tell this person the history we have," said Succubus. Dynamo inside wanted to cry.

"Succubus is my sister. She and I were created by Dr. Mark Lansberg. Succubus original name was Martha named after Mark Lansberg's wife. Succubus manage to steal everything that Martha Lansberg ever wanted. Thus she knows that he won't live long and have him made me. I was also named Mark Lansberg. She did the same treatment she gave to my creator to me. Succubus changed her name from Martha to Succubus after my disappearance. I left her after I can't take it anymore. I too change my name to Dynamo and become a bounty hunter. I worked for Sigma because he hired me and I did what I was told. Then he got destroyed and I left. Two weeks later, I started to collect the Zero Nightmare souls and find it did not help me at all. Then I met Illumina," said Dynamo as X and Zero came and heard everything. Illumina was shocked. Succubus laughed her head off.

"You see. I have my creator to create him to be my lover. And I now have him back you can't do anything about it," said Succubus. Illumina got mad and shot few lasers at Succubus.

"Yeah, but he left you because he can't stand you and married me," said Illumina. Succubus laughs at Illumina and touches Dynamo again. Illumina was furious and put her pistols away and pulled out her saber.

"Oh a sword fighter, this will be fun," said Succubus as she pulled out her rapier. Illumina and Succubus was on a sword battle. Iris sighs as she looks at Magician who is waking up. Iris looks around.

"What are you doing?" asked Omega. Iris knows that humans do not like to show their body and try to find something to cover her up.

"Magician will have a fit when she finds out she is nude. It does not take humans long to find something is missing," said Iris.

"Well there is nothing from a mile away," said Omega. Iris knows that Magician will have a huge fit. Magician moaned and woke up.

"Omega??" asked Magician. Omega look at Magician's eyes and hugged her tight with tears falling his eyes.

"Thank goodness you are safe," said Omega. Magician felt something wet on her shoulders and looked at herself. She turned red but kept herself hidden within Omega's arms. Iris looked everywhere and find nothing for Magician and try to pull Sniper out of the way.

"Umm... Omega we have a problem. Sniper is still under that witches spell," said Iris. Omega looked at Iris.

"I am sure you will find something," said Omega. Magician got up. And look at Omega and Magician.

"Well can you both turned around. I am trying to perform something that covers me temporarily," said Magician. Omega and Iris turned and Magician say something and she has some type of armor that is no different from her proxy biometal armor.

"Ok you both can look," said Magician. Iris and Omega turned around and smiled. Magician calls upon her staff.

"I need to handle that witch myself. She has some nerve to barge into my room and play mind tricks with me. I now need to show her that she is not the only one with magic," said Magician. She conjured up her ice magic.

"Magician Frost," said Magician as Succubus have a seal under her which she did not pay any attention. Her legs were frozen and she couldn't move but knock Illumina causing her to have more damage. Succubus looks at Magician who has an armor of blue and a staff.

"So you know magic as well. Gwen Larish of the Lake. Your mother then is Arwen of the Lake but she must married to Darrek Larish and named you Gwen. So you must have used only Ice in your teachings. None of the Lakes knows any other than water and Ice," said Succubus. Illumina was damaged but tries to stand up.

"You have some nerve to put a spell on me and think when I am free I will fight back," said Magician.

"Oh but Gwen, you are going to need all you have to get rid of the Maverick virus on you," said Succubus.

"Shut up," said Magician as she was not in a happy mood. Omega looks at her and see how much of her own anger got to her.

"Well then you do not want my help," said Succubus, "I can make you my servant and the virus will not intercept with Magic."

"Then taste what your heart is," said Magician as she again makes the Ice going upward and upward. Succubus looks at the Ice and laughs.

"Nice try but I am better than that," said Succubus as she uses dark fire on the Ice and melted away. Succubus then lunged at Magician and knock her down. Omega then went after her. He was knocked down. Zero and X does not know what is going on but all they know what is Dynamo's real name and who created him. Iris shot at Succubus and Succubus looked at Iris.

"Oh yeah you, I haven't finish you off. Lets see your friends can save you now," said Succubus as she was racing toward Iris. Zero saw Iris fighting and went toward Iris to aid her.

"Iris," said Zero. Iris tries not to be distracted by anything and dodge her attacks and manage to pull one of her arrows and shove it towards Succubus mid section. With that happened Sniper fell down and the spell was broken. Dynamo also had the spell broken.

"You little twerp. Now you really are going to die," said Succubus as she was about to lunged her rapier but stopped by a hand. Zero looks at Succubus.

"You touch her and you deal with me," said Zero. Succubus knock Zero back and have her rapier free yet she felt something as well. She turned around and saw Illumina's pistol was smoking.

"That is for messing with my husband. This is from me," said Illumina as she charged her laser and a powerful blast hit Succubus and her body exploded. Illumina got up and tries to walk to Dynamo.

"Dynamo," said Illumina as she fell down right next to him. X got down and grabbed Sniper. Zero looked at Iris who is still standing but have the laser shots as well. Iris tries to heal herself as quickly as possible. Zero got up and try to hold onto Iris.

"X to Guardian base, two to transport. Iris and Zero," said X the other line heard this.

"Got it X prepare to transport," said the operator. Zero and Iris teleported out of the area and went to Guardian base. X got Sniper and she just woke up.

"Did anybody got the license plate of that SUV that hit me?" asked Sniper. X was glad that she is ok. He then turned to Magician and Omega. Magician got back up and so did Omega. X looks at them two and was relieved that they are ok.

"Well Illumina needs to be fixed," said Magician. X noticed that and was surprised of her actions.

"I do find it hard to believe of she once want to kill everyone now is protecting someone," said X.

"If humans can change their ways then I do not see why not a reploid," said Magician.

"Agh! I do have to get out of here," said Dynamo as he is getting up. Magician looks at him.

"Take your wife with you then," said X. Dynamo was in shock that X knows that he is married.

"If you do not she won't forgive you. After all she is the one who save you from Succubus," said Magician. Dynamo looked at Illumina and saw her heavily damaged. Then he looks at what was left of Succubus.

"I am taking her home," said Dynamo as he carried Illumina and teleported. X still has a confused look.

"Well I need to get home real fast," said Magician. X look at her and wonder why. Omega got up as well.

"Why is that you wearing your armor of your proxy biometal," said X. Magician gave him a look.

'If I take this off I have nothing underneath. I would like to wear clothes," said Magician. X has his face red. Then look at Magician.

"Well you go ahead. I meet you back at your place," said Omega. Magician use her portable teleportation and went to the museum and try to get home from there.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Witch Hunters**

Two cloak people again looks at the pile which was Succubus. They were shocked how she died.

"It seems a non-magic is what kills her," said mysterious voice 1. The cloak people looks at the body again.

"Though Ice magic was used. Then that means that some other witch was here," said mysterious voice 2.

"I do think Sister that the non-magic person has killed her completely. But this other witch will have to be questioned," said mysterious voice 1.

"Yes she has. We have to find her right away before any of the non-magic users find out," said mysterious voice 2. Magician sighs as she was glad to be in her clothes back. She tried to compensate of all the things happened to her. The maverick virus, succubus plan, and Prairie's missing. It was getting to her. Rider stops by after work. Rider is proud of her accomplishment that she is head adviser for the diggers. Though she never really stays at home. Athena comes by from time to time but still tries to get the museum to get a digging place or went to guardian HQ to find any traces of Sigma and Prairie. Omega and Iris stops more often then the rest. Though Magician does have her enchantment off when Omega is around. She started to feel depress more than ever and wanted Omega's company. The rest now were concentrating on finding Prairie and Sigma. Athena went to fix Illumina when Dynamo left for unknown reasons. The city was normal as normal can be. Though the two legion masters are disinfected and cured of the Maverick Virus that was attacking their cybernetic systems. The city was normal as normal can be. However, Legions were sending out missing posters of Thetis, Atlas, Aeolus, Siarnaq. Meanwhile... the two cloak people went to an apartment where the cat was running to.

"This is the place I can sense an Ice Witch here," said mysterious voice 1. The other looks at the first one in a brown cloak.

"Yes we need to get her and take her back. We better do it quickly," said mysterious voice 2. Both got to the apartment and Omega was about to leave and heard noises. He got his saber ready and look for the noise. No one was there. The two sneak pass him and went inside. The two find the bedroom with an enchantment on.

"I take it she does not want anyone in besides her," said mysterious voice 2. There was a hand showing pink and white hand and she broke the enchantment. The two walks in and saw a depressed Magician.

"I take it you are the Ice witch Gwen Larish," said mysterious voice 2. Magician got her gun ready to fire at them.

"Easy now we are not here to fight," said mysterious voice 1. Magician still have her gun up.

"Who are you?" asked Magician. The two cloak people look at each other then look at her.

"Our name is not important. Just call us witch hunters," said witch hunter 1. The other look at her.

"Witch hunter. I am no witch. I am a magician that is all," said Magician. The other witch hunter pulled out one card and Magician fell asleep.

"Sorry but it is policy to bring you in for questioning," said witch hunter 2. The two was about to leave until Omega was behind with his saber pointing out.

"You two let her go," said Omega. The two cloak people look at Omega and cast a spell. Omega felt darkness around and then it was gone. The two cloak people were not around and Omega now wants to find them. Omega followed the two and lost track within the city.

"Sister, I have a good location we can confiscate her gun and start to have the questions prepared," said witch hunter 1.

"Just hope metal worker is fine with us bringing her to our house," said witch hunter 2. Meanwhile... Reaper look at the four pieces of Model W and watch everything that happened.

"Well another biometal. Model S. Well I do think it is appropriate for Model S and Model W joined forces and destroy those who oppose me. Not even the legendary Zero, Megaman X, Guardians of Neo Arcadia, and friends. Model W will take care of the Guardians of Neo Arcadia and Zero while Model S will take care of X and those friends of his," said Reaper, "When all said is done I will collect their souls once and for all." Meanwhile... The two witch hunters manage to take Magician to an abandon warehouse which it is dated 23XX. The warehouse is still standing like it was on 23XX. The two stands on the wall while a reploid of an unpainted armor comes in. Its whole body is the color of steel, copper, titanium, and tin.

"Hey is this the witch in question?" asked the metal reploid. The two look at the reploid.

"Yes it is Gwen Larish of the Lake also known as Magician," said witch hunter 2. The reploid look at the person.

"She is human. It is very rare to see. Most human witches and warlocks are wiped out. The only ones know any magic left is the reploids who were taught," said the metallic reploid.

"Yes I know Metal Worker but even us reploids who know magic is either destroyed by irregulars or become irregulars. We are left of the witch hunters," said witch hunter 2. Magician started to wake up and let out a little moan. The two witch hunters were silent and hidden within the shadows.

"Wha? Who are you?" asked Magician to the reploid who is in front of her. The reploid turned around.

"I am called Metal Worker," said the reploid. Magician cannot tell if this reploid is male or female.

"Why do you have the two people tied me up here?" snapped Magician. Metal Worker looks at Magician.

"Actually, I want to know about the witch you and your friends killed," said Metal Worker, "However, it is company policy to tied up witches when questioning."

"I told you I am no witch I am just a Magician," said Magician. Metal Worker looks at Magician.

"Well care to tell me how you use ice trick. I know magicians are nothing but smoke and mirrors and I watch them from time to time. It amuses me because they have no real magic and I can see through illusions that they produce," said Metal Worker. Magician sighs. She is caught right there.

"I can conjure it up," said Magician. Metal Worker look at Magician and smiled wide.

"I thought so. You are a witch," said Metal Worker. Magician hate that word so much.

"I am not a witch. Witches are evil beings that misuses their magic abilities," snapped Magician.

"Not all witches misuse them. Some used it for good. We are no judgments for people but we do keep tabs on good as well as evil witches," said Metal Worker.

"That is not true. Enchantress like my mother is not a witch. Yes she uses Ice Magic but she also use enchantment spells," said Magician.

"Enchantress eh? Well that makes you lower than sorcerers but above witches in rank of magic. Though good thing you are not a mage like these two are. Mages are highest of the highest. When they get older they become a sage. Sages are no longer exist," said Metal Worker.

"So you can still untie me because I am not witch," said Magician. Metal Worker shakes her head.

"You are still a magic user. Regardless if you are not a witch or so. It is company policy. We do not want to take any chances to get spellbound," said Metal Worker. Magician knows Metal Worker won't budge.

"Now tell me about that witch that you and your friends killed," said Metal Worker.

"She was a relative of a reploid mercenary. However, she used my friend, my boyfriend and me to find where her relative is. My boyfriend broke the spell first then help me to brake mine. My friend was still spell bound until my other friend kills her. She didn't want that witch to take her husband away," said Magician.

"The power of love. It is very strong," said Metal Worker, "Even non-magic users can use it and destroy even the strongest magic user with that power. It is nothing to mess with and it is a wonderful feeling."

"Well now you know then can you let me go," said Magician. The two cloaks who hidden in the shadow looks at Metal Worker.

"Well there is few questions these two want to ask. I let them ask away I have to attend this building or we will be under rubble," said Metal Worker as she left the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Metal Worker and Fate's Defeat**

Omega went to Iris for help to track Magician. Of course again Iris went on slipping out of people's way and helped Omega. Iris and Omega tracked down any sign of Magician. Both have find some life energy at the old warehouse that is build 23XX.

"Magician. I can feel her here," said Omega. Iris was right on the tracking but she cannot tell if it is Magician or not.

"Omega, I also sensed three reploids," said Iris. Omega looks at Iris and at the warehouse.

"Well we can handle two. Hopefully, Magician can handle one on her own," said Omega.  
Omega and Iris went inside and both were walking. Omega has his sword ready and Iris have her bow. Metal worker found them and look at both.

"Well it is surprise to see," said Metal worker. Omega and Iris cannot tell what gender this reploid is but can tell it is a reploid.

"Who are you?" asked Iris. Metal worker looks at Iris then at Omega and smiled widely.

"I am Metal Worker, Witch hunter of metal," said Metal Worker. Iris and Omega looks at Metal Worker.

"Well nice to meet you but I would like to have my friend back," said Iris. Metal Worker look at Iris.

"I am afraid I can't let you. See it is company's policy to not let you pass. You have to fight me to get to them. If I sparked or show sign of blood I will let you pass. If both of you show sign of blood or sparked I will put up a wall and won't let you pass anyways," said Metal Worker.

"You got yourself a deal," said Omega. He pulled his sword out and was in a fighting stance. Iris got her arrow ready and shot first. Metal worker caught it and look at Iris. Metal Worker made a cage for Omega not to move while Iris is in battle with it.

"You are first miss," said Metal Worker as it made a sword out of metal that was her hand. Metal Worker lunged at Iris. Iris blocked and dodge. Iris knows that this person is fast and she is not going to make it by dodging alone. Iris tries to conjure up her cyber elf spell and manage to move out of the way.

"A cyber witch I guess I have to do this the hard way," said Metal Worker. Omega tries to break the cage and helped Iris.

"I control many metals in my life. Make forth the blade that leads wrath to my enemies. As long as metal are around destroy them," said Metal Worker. All of the metal swords appear.

"IRIS WATCH OUT!!!" yelled Omega as he tries to get out of the cage. Metal Worker got all her metal swords aiming at Iris and all were going down and Iris dodge them and one caught her making her bleed. The cage switched and Omega was free and Iris was in a cage. Iris knows she can't shoot her bow in this condition and tries to heal herself as much as she can. Omega wasted no time and went after Metal Worker. Metal Worker had a hard time to dodge Omega. Omega let out shockwaves within his sword and Metal Worker was caught on it.

"Shoot I did not expect this," Metal Worker thought, "If this keeps up I will ended up dead. I hate being a sorceress." Metal Worker got up and find itself sparking and bleeding. It let go the cage and sighs.

"You won me but I let her pass along with you. I did not expect those shockwaves hit me as it did. You may pass," said Metal Worker. Iris and Omega walked pass Metal Worker.

"I have one question. Are you a male or female reploid?" asked Iris to Metal Worker. Metal Worker look at itself and sighs.

"I am female reploid but yeah all these metals on me make it hard to tell my gender," said Metal Worker.

"Well I can heal you after I heal myself if that is ok," said Iris. Metal worker shrugs.

"Well you might as well go fight the other two. I do believe the questioning is done. Normally we keep them here for a week and then release them," said Metal Worker.

"Well we want our friend back," said Iris. Omega did not waste time and left Iris behind.

"However, you two will have to face two mages. Be prepared for anything," said Metal Worker, "It seems your friend took off." Iris smiled and was healed fully. She looks at Metal Worker.

"I will come back to heal you I promise," said Iris. Metal Worker shooed her away and Iris left.

"I am hoping you two know what you are doing. No one handle the two witch hunters and lives," said Metal Worker. Omega walked around and find two cloaked people guarding a room and stuck on a wall.

"Well well, Omega Weil is here," said witch hunter 2. Omega looks at the two witch hunters.

"You might as well give my full name while you are at it," said Omega as he was not impressed.

"We know why are you here. You want to bring Gwen Larish back. Well it is company's policy to keep her here for a week and let her go," said witch hunter 1.

"Well then I have to get her back home by force," said Omega. Iris came running and look at the two mysterious witch hunters.

"Ahh.. Iris of the Repliforce is here. Or also known as Mother Elf," said witch hunter 2.

"Thank you for knowing my name but who are both of you besides you are witch hunters," said Iris. One of the cloak person went off the wall and landed on the ground. She took off her cloak and reveal a light blue and white reploid. Her hair is white mix with light blue. Her eyes are closed once she opens them the yellow eyes were revealed.

"I am called Fate. Witch hunter of chaos," said Fate. She looks at both Omega and Iris.

"I know why you are here. And I know that this battle will be short. Though both of you are brave enough to come here not knowing who you are facing. Also I can sense that you came here for a different reason," said Fate as she pulled two cards up and they were sparkling, glowing and spinning. One card stops in front of Omega it revealed a heart.

"Ah yes you here to rescue your lover. I can sense that," said Fate as the other card stops in front of Iris and reveals a flower.

"And you are here to rescue a friend," said Fate. Both look at the cards and they were glowing bright. Iris saw something within that card. Her friend was going maverick and was killing everyone and she shot her friend. There was another one where her, Zero, Omega and other people were stopping Biometal S and Biometal W. Omega had the same thing as Iris.

"It seems your friend has a virus that was normally for reploids and the pathways is either to kill her or go against the source that caused it," said Fate.

"Stop it. What kind of thing you are doing to us," said Iris as she felt scared and angry.

"This is no trick. I can read the future. Though unlike my sister I do read the pathways of what is going to happened," said Fate, "Well do you both want to still battle me."

"Omega let me handle this one," said Iris, "If I fail I want you to handle the next one for me. Besides, I do believe your capabilities and can handle them both." Iris got her bow ready. She shot at Fate. Fate dodges and pulled out her gun.

"Fate shots," said Fate as the bullets were not ordinary bullets but white plasma shots. Iris dodges but still got hit. She still was standing and was bleeding and sparking. Fate only stood still and look at Iris.

"For a cyber elf you are not that bad but you still need to work on your combat skill a little further. However, rules are rules, first blood drawn or spark shows automatic won't fight anymore," said Fate as the other one dropped down and hold Iris. Omega is now up and have his weapon ready.

"Yes it is your turn. Tell your counterpart that looks like you to help his girlfriend on combat skills. Her determination will get her far but with the lack of what she has and knows, she will be dead in few minutes," said Fate.

"Are you going to lecture me or fight," said Omega. Fate looks at the cloak person and nods.

"Sis. I will need you to finish what I have left off. Something tells me I will lose this fight," said Fate as she got her pistol ready and look at Omega. She looks at her arm and her hiding places for her two laser batons that spiked on both sides.

"Well then lets get this battle started," said Fate as she waits for Omega's move. Omega looks at Fate and was ready to fight as soon she moves. The stand off lasted for a while until Omega start off with a shockwave. Fate dodge it and landed on a wall. She then pulled out her pistol.

"Fate shots," said Fate as she shoot her plasma shots at Omega. Omega dodges them as well. Fate then use the wall as an advantage and runs and shoots at Omega. Omega dodge her shots and manages to get to the wall and knock her with the O-saber. Fate felt the blow and jumped out of the wall.

"Not as easy than it looks," said mysterious voice. Fate did not listen to her sibling and continue to focus on the battle. Her arm becomes a canon and she put a card in the canon.

"HOLY FATE CANON," shouted Fate as the canon hits Omega. Omega did not see that coming and was injured very heavily but stands up. Omega then got to a fighting stance after take that blow and he did hide he is sparking. Omega then uses his shockwave and Fate dodge it but did not expect Omega was behind her and knock her down and she was bleeding. Fate stopped with her hand as she knows this battle is ended.

"This battle has ended. You have won over me," said Fate as she stands next to Iris.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Destiny's fight and Witch Hunters Departure**

"Sister you have done well. Now it is my turn," said the mysterious voice as she took of the cloak and revealed a pink and white reploid. Her eyes were same color as fate and her hair is pink mixed with white.

"I am called Destiny," said Destiny, "Like Fate I am also witch hunter of chaos. Together with Fate we are the Chaos Sisters. Also like my sister I can tell you your fortune the very end or the whole picture. My sister only shows the dilemma of the life cycle," said Destiny as she holds up a card in front of Omega. It reveals a heart.

⌠Like my sister said you are here to rescue your love one," said Destiny as the card shows something else to Omega. It was a wedding of some sort. He couldn't make out the figures but it looks like someone was getting married. He looked around and saw Iris in a light blue dress and Zero was wearing a tuxedo. The card disappeared before he could make out the bride and groom.

"Well what a fortunate wedding. It seems that whoever is in that wedding you probably saw was the maid of honor and best man," said Destiny.

"Enough talk lets get this over with," said Omega as he still hides his sparking part.

"Ok unlike my sister who is far range you have to handle me," said Destiny as she pulled her rapier out. She wasted no time and went after Omega. Omega parry her move and Destiny moved fast and got around tried to get a slash on Omega. Omega moved out of the way and hit Destiny on the mid section with his hilt. Destiny felt that and smiled. She again went on the offense and tried to get Omega mid-section. Omega got her instead on the left shoulder where she started to spark and bleed.

"I... bleed..." said Destiny. She got Omega's hand and forced it off her left shoulder which she saw him actually sparked on his right arm.

"I can say this is a draw but I know that..." said Destiny as she got the sword off and fell.

"SISTER!!!" shouted Fate as she hold her. Fate had a material where she was bleeding. She look at Destiny's shoulder and saw a huge gash mark on her shoulder.

"Sister you were holding back the pain from before," said Fate. Destiny only looks at Fate's eyes.

"I... do... not..," said Destiny as Fate tries to save her sister's bleeding arm. Fate then looks at the two.

"Take the person you come for and get out," said Fate as she was not in a good mood. Iris finished healing herself.

"I stay here and heal her first," said Iris. Fate was grateful and tried to get her sister to stay up. Omega did not think twice and get Magician. Magician was ready for a spell. She had the spell contacted and was to her shock that it was Omega. She quickly dispel the magic.

"Omega, you have come," said Magician as she saw him sparking. Magician looks at Omega.

"You are injured," said Magician and Omega pulled her hand away. He look at her.

"I am fine lets get out of here," said Omega. Magician followed her and saw the two who were her captors.

"Iris you are here too," said Magician. Iris nodded and concentrate on healing Destiny.

"What happened to her," asked Magician. Fate did not say a word and Iris look at Magician.

"This is Destiny. Omega and I have to fight both her and Fate next to me. However, Destiny was wounded at first but her wound got worse when Omega hit her. If it was Omega's weapon got her she would be the same wound as Fate here," said Iris. Fate looks at Magician.

"Company rules states if someone either non-magic or magic comes and tries to break our policy, we have to fight one-on one battle first one to bleed or spark automatically loses. My sister and I loss. However, my sister did what Omega had did. Hide the wound to continue on," said Fate.

"You know that he was wounded," said Iris and Magician in unison. Fate nodded and look at her sister.

"Yes I have. But since it was not on battle I see it. It was after mine and before my sisters," said Fate, "I cannot call off the battle when my sister starts. She can be hard headed at times. I just let it presume. However, I did not expect she hidden her wound as well. I am surprised that she lasted as she did," said Fate, "Gwen 'Magician' Larish. The company rules states that if all three witch hunters loss you may go free with whoever or if you wish to stay you can. The decision is up to you." Magician looks down and saw how badly Destiny is.

"I want to leave but can Iris stay here to heal all of you then she leave," said Magician.

"If that is her choice then she may do so," said Fate. Magician turns to Iris. Iris nodded.

"I will do so. I did promise Metal Worker to help her," said Iris. Magician nodded and look at Omega.

"How about we do not leave Omega as he is as well," said Magician. Iris nodded. Several hours later she finish healing Destiny. Destiny was laying in a room. Iris was exhausted but continued to heal Metal Worker and Fate. Then she healed Omega. After all four was healed she collapsed. Omega got her and carry her.

"Let our paths joined again," said Metal Worker. Fate and Destiny nodded and smiled.

"You may be strong non-magic users but you will need our help. If you or your friends needed help do not be afraid to call us or come over here," said Fate.

"Well since you got me into questioning and find out my problem. Will you help my friends to find another friend who is possessed," said Magician. Destiny and Fate look at each other.  
"If you talking about Prairie or Alouette. We will find her. As far as we know one of the warlocks wanted that Model S you have made. We all needed to find her before the warlock does," said Destiny.

"Something tells me that the paths I have read will deal that one of us will take one while the other takes the other path. It depend on the situation. When that situation comes up we will be ready," said Fate, "Though the main goal is to find them before the warlock will."

"Also I sensed that one of your friends knows a little bit of Magic. If she wants to know more we can help her develop more of that magic of hers," said Destiny.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Magician as she looks at Destiny. Fate looks at Magician.

"The blind reploid. She has magic. Last time we saw her transferring a curse to her letting the other one free," said Fate.

"Wait that means you know," said Iris. Fate and Destiny looked at her and nodded with a serious look.

"We were there when your group had fought Reaper. We were keeping tabs on him and each time your group shows up. We both know that we will need each other someday," said Destiny. The three were surprised but then think about it.

"Now come to think of it. You healed everyone out of that curse and got us out of there," said Iris. Fate and Destiny nodded.

"You need to get going. Besides it is not like this is good-bye. However, Magician you should not be depress or it will make it worse. Try to think very happy thoughts. Depression can lead to anger and that anger is what fuels the Maverick Virus. It also records it on history," said Destiny.

"Ok thanks for the tip," said Magician. Fate and Destiny looks at each other then at Metal Worker.

"I got to go and fix the warehouse again. You two can travel in the meantime," said Metal Worker.

"Thanks. We are going to search for your friend immediately. Though only you two know who we are but the others won't," said Fate.

"We also keep in contact with all three of you. Until the time is right for us to introduce ourselves to the others of your friends, we will stay in our cloaks and find anything in the meantime," said Destiny.

"Ok I understand," said Iris. Destiny and Fate put on their cloaks back on and look at the three.

"Magician we will keep a close tab on you to see if the Maverick Virus is worsen. We might have to take you back to our warehouse. And lock you up with enchantments," said Fate.

"Why you don't just regular lock her up," said Iris. Destiny and Fate sighs and looks at Iris.

"Even a small Ice Magic destroy a door. We want to make sure that she is secured even if she uses her powers it won't affect everyone," said Destiny.

"I understand. Though can Omega still come and see me?" asked Magician. Destiny and Fate nodded.

"Yes, he can go in at his own cost. Magic is nothing to play with. Even though we have seen magic misused from an insane human, we do not want you to misuse yours," said Fate.

"Thanks. I guess," said Magician as she sighs. Fate and Destiny look at Magician again.

"Do not think this will last forever. The cure is within the biometal it was created in," said Destiny.

"If that biometal is destroyed we will have a chance of humans being free from the virus. Or possibly cure it," said Fate.

"Nothing is impossible," said Destiny. Magician hears these words and have her spirits up.

"So only Omega, Magician, and myself will know if you both find anything," said Iris.

"Yes. We will keep you three informed. Also for you two Omega and Iris. We will inform you if Magician is going maverick completely," said Fate.

"It is weird to say that a human going maverick when it was originally built for reploids," said Magician.

"We know. From history and from current events. Though we are taking every precaution as we can," said Destiny.

"Well lets go. Talking here won't get us anywhere. We will give any clue what we have," said Fate as she left.

"Ok we need to head back to Magician's apartment," said Omega. Destiny look at them.

"It is better not to tell her boyfriend that she was in a fight with us," said Destiny, "She should tell him herself. Like that we do not get killed."

"What makes you think you will get killed," said Omega to Destiny. Destiny looks at Omega.

"If he fights like you then I will not only lose my arm but I will die for sure," said Destiny.

"You have a point there," said Omega. Destiny look at the horizon and then back at Omega.

"The sun is setting soon. Take her home quickly before someone will know she is gone missing," said Destiny as she left. Omega look at the abandon warehouse and started to take off with Iris. Magician followed behind.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Code Red**

Days has passed and X and Zero could not find Prairie or Sigma. Sniper had people to check for any abnormalities and anything within and out of the city of innerspace. Harpuia helped out with the strategy and he is having no luck. He knows little about Sigma and yet he does not know how to find it. Rose the medic officer within the guardian building tries to find out how to find the virus and have everyone goes for a check up humans and reploids. Iris and Omega were informed the current situation and both know it is a matter of time that both witch hunters are going to take Magician away. Iris only felt worried for Magician. Omega tries to spend much time as he can. Athena went on her own search finding the Prairie and her creation. Her top priority is Prairie. She have Rider and the rest of the digging crew to find her creation. Fefnir had come and go helping Athena. Phantom and Strider did their searching for Prairie.

"Well this building is not going to fall anytime soon," said Metal Worker. She got the last beam fixed and was proud of her work.

"Well now I can help the others out," said Metal Worker as she was about to leave she heard some noise. She made a sword and look at the noise.

"Who goes there," said Metal Worker. She followed and saw a pink hat, pink trench coat reploid with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Please help me," said the reploid. Metal Worker look at the reploid that is in front of her.

"Ok I will help you just tell me what are you doing here?" asked Metal Worker. The pink reploid got Metal Worker and has this evil laugh.

"I need your body," said the reploid who change voice. Metal Worker knows who she found and was afraid but got her sword stuck on the reploid before anything happens. Metal Worker took off and hoped to find someone. Prairie was following Metal Worker behind. Metal Worker got to a transporter and pushed whatever coordinates and hope she can make her escape. Metal Worker warped into the guardian HQ. Someone look at the suspicious reploid as Metal Worker fell down.

"Get her to sick bay," said one reploid. The others were rushing grabbing Metal Worker and take her to the infirmary. Iris heard and went with them.

"Keep her in line," said Rose. Iris look at the reploid and was shock to see who it was.

"Rose, check on her systems for any virus," said Iris. Rose just was doing that and found few sigma viruses. She eliminate them and have the helpers to be checked. Rose took Iris outside as she was cleaning Metal Worker's system. Few hours later Iris can see Metal Worker.

"Iris do you know her?" asked Rose. Iris nodded. She tried to wake up Metal Worker.

"Metal Worker, can you hear me. Metal Worker," said Iris. Metal Worker open her eyes slowly.

"Agh! The pink trench coat reploid," said Metal Worker as she has a shock look in her face.

"Metal Worker you are not at the warehouse anymore," said Iris. Metal Worker look at Iris.

"Iris I saw a pink trench coat reploid who is looking for me," said Metal Worker. Iris looks at Metal Worker.

"It is ok you are safe here," said Iris. Metal Worker got out of the bed and face Iris.

"Well ok. I am going to stay here for a while until that Pink trench coat reploid is gone," said Metal Worker. Metal Worker got close to Iris.

"I believe it is your friend Prairie that is there. I just do not want to tell that I found her," whispered Metal Worker.

"I know. Thanks for telling me," said Iris as Metal Worker walks and stops in front of the door.

"Umm... Where exactly am I?" asked Metal Worker. Rose look at Metal Worker in astonishing.

"You are at the Guardian HQ. Mr. Metal Worker," said Rose. Metal Worker did not like that.

"Miss. I am female just this armor you can't tell. Just call me Metal Worker. Formalities is not my thing," said Metal Worker.

"Well let me show you around. Hopefully you get the warehouse fixed after words," said Iris.

"Yeah reconstruction and restoration is my specialty," said Metal Worker. Iris and Metal Worker walked around and Zero stopped by.

"Iris who is this person," said Zero as he looks at Metal Worker in a suspicious look.

"I am Metal Worker. Construction reploid," said Metal Worker trying to hide the fact she is a witch hunter.

"She is a friend I have coffee one time at the museum," said Iris. Metal Worker just play along.

"She?" asked Zero as he cannot tell Metal Worker's gender with a huge junk of armor.

"Yes I am a female reploid. I was going to tell Iris what happened on my reconstruction and restoration site," said Metal Worker.

"This I got to hear," said Zero. Iris now has a sweat drop but Metal Worker look at Iris.

"Anyways. The building I was in the abandon warehouse was made 23XX and it is my job to restore it to its full glory. I was fixing some supports then I find the pink trench coat reploid with pink hat," said Metal Worker. Zero was becoming more interested.

"All she told me is help me. I went to her and told her that I will help her but why she is doing in a place where something can collapse at you then her voice change. I was grabbed and I got one of the rusted metal support and stabbed the reploid. I tried to make my escape and got here," said Metal Worker.

"That is horrible," said Iris. Zero got up and grabbed Metal Worker by the arm. Metal Worker look at Zero.

"Hey what gives. I just got healed not so long ago," said Metal Worker. Iris looks at Zero.

"I want you to tell your story to Sniper. I think she should hear it," said Zero. Metal Worker gave a shrug and look at Iris. As Zero left with Metal Worker Omega got in.

"Omega, I have news to tell you," said Iris. Omega was about to sit down until Fate shows a red beam. Iris and Omega left and went to Omega's room. Fate got down and sigh.

"I am sorry I can't find your friend Prairie anywhere," said Fate. Iris look at Fate and smiled.

"Metal Worker found her. She is at the Witch Hunter's Warehouse. She almost virus Metal Worker," said Iris. Fate's eyes were wide as she was shocked.

"She won't stand a chance. Is she is alright," said Fate. Iris looked at Fate's worry eyes.

"She is fine. Just have Destiny to go over there. Our group is going over there. Metal Worker is covering up any trails that she was going to help you both finding Prairie," said Iris.

"Good. She can do that. Probably she would say that she is a construction reploid and is fixing old buildings," said Fate.

"That is the excuse she gave to Zero and he bought it," said Iris. Omega look at Iris.

"Did you ever tell him that you went to fight with her and the other witch hunters," said Omega.

"No. I rather wait for that. I did not want to scare him right now especially when Metal Worker is near," said Iris, "Besides he gave her a dirty look." Omega shakes his head.

"I never thought my counterpart is so jealous," said Omega. Iris giggled and smiled.

"He is just worry about my safety. Though give him a mission he will forget about my safety. I could be with people around while he is in missions. Though outside of missions is a different story," said Iris.

"I need to talk to him," said Omega, "Frankly, he should not worry too much. Then again I guess he worries more because of Sigma."

"I guess you have a point Omega," said Iris. Fate looks at the door she heard footsteps coming and hide herself in the shadows. The door opens and Axl comes in.

"Hey Iris and Omega. Sniper wants us to be in the command room pronto. It seems this new guy name Metal Worker has found Prairie," said Axl. Omega sighs and Iris looks at Axl.

"Uhh... By the way Iris why are you doing in Omega's room," said Axl as he give an mischievous look.

"I was talk to him about Magician and her condition. Thank you very much. I stopped going to the museum just to take care of Magician. Now is there you want something else to add so we can wrap up the conversation," said Iris as she give Axl an evil look. Axl moved back.

"Good now you can get out we will be out there in a minute," said Iris. Axl left and Fate waited for his footsteps to leave.

"Metal Worker needs to change her armor if she does not want to be called a guy again," said Fate.

"I go get Destiny and tell her the situation. We will meet up and try to help out as much as we can," said Fate as she left. Iris and Omega left the room. Metal Worker is next to Sniper.

"Ok find the location that this gentleman gave us," said Sniper. Metal Worker look at Sniper and wonder why no one called her a guy.

"Sniper we found it," said a spotter. Though Metal Worker saw within the command post Fate and Destiny hiding in the shadows.

"Good dispatch the following people. X, Zero, Axl, Harpuia, and Phantom on the front. Leviathan, Fefnir, Strider, Omega, and Berserker in the back. The rest will be on stand by. Iris I need you to be spotter for now. If Athena shows up," said Sniper as it was too late.

"I am going to be in the front with X no if and or buts about it," said Athena as she walks in. Sniper did not have a choice but sighs. Illumina was with Athena as well.

"Count me the rear group," said Illumina. Sniper look more horrible. Girouette and Laura look at Sniper.

"What about us two?" asked Laura. Sniper looks at the two and the rest of the guardians.

"I want you two split up one takes the east side the other takes the west side. Pick people you two need. Though I know every corner might set off traps for the reploids so human interaction will be needed. However, if something happens to your group I want your group to retreat and head to the infirmary to be checked for viruses. I do not want to lose everyone on this mission," said Sniper.

"Ok got it," said Girouette and Laura in unison. Both went out and pick the best fighters that are in the guardian HQ.

"Ok let commence Mission Rescue," said Sniper. Everyone has left and Iris took a seat as a spotter. Metal Worker looks at the people.

"Mr. Metal Worker you can go wherever you need on the base," said a guardian. Metal Worker nodded and head out. Fate and Destiny followed.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fate. Metal Worker looks at the two who hides in shadows.

"If what they say is true then there is a chance that purification spells you both know may do little to no help. Though we can at least try to get Sigma out of that reploid before more damage is at stakes," said Metal Worker.

"Ok that is fine but what about our guise," said Destiny who looks worried. Metal Worker looks at both.

"I know it is hard but I need both of you be on stand by. If anything goes wrong it will be hard if we interfere too early," said Metal Worker.

"Well then we must be on the move and help them out. For now we must deal with Magician she already show signs of going maverick," said Destiny.

"Start the seals within her own room. I will guard it myself. Until the base cleared, I want both of you to help them out. Go when you see their in trouble," said Metal Worker.

"We will go now," said Fate and Destiny as they left the room. Metal Worker looks at herself in the mirror.

"My wounds are covered in metal," said Metal Worker as she started to strip each piece of armor showing all of her wounds some are gruesome some look like they are fresh.

"I haven't told anyone the truth of me why I hide things and I should start thinking to get it all healed," said Metal Worker, "If I tell my master what I have done, he will make these worse. So far all I have done is give him information. Fate and Destiny sorry but you both are pawns to my master and this is your suicide mission. I am not going to say that I am going to release Magician, but she is going to be trapped there forever though."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Operation Rescue Turns Suicide**

The abandon warehouse where in groups of four. X, Zero, Axl, Athena, Harpuia and Phantom. There were a lot of mechanaloids being controlled and yet Sigma did not surprised Zero. Iris was spotting for them while Destiny and Fate watch in the shadows. The spell they put on Magician's door is what going to hold her was not so long ago. They did move fast and knows that Magician will be in good hands. At first X, Zero, Axl was doing fine until another mechanaloid shows up Athena use whatever she had to destroy it.

"Nice going. You three pushed so hard that you tired yourself out," said Athena. Zero gave Athena an evil look.

"Who asked you," snapped Zero. Athena looks at X, Axl and Zero. She sighs and pulled something out.

"Well I did not asked. I just stated the fact. Here grumpy," said Athena as she tossed the E-crystals to Zero, X, and Axl.

"Thanks," said X as he used the E-crystals. Zero took the E-crystals and used it. Axl looks at it.

"Just use it like you would with an E-tank. Geesh it is not so hard," said Athena as she kept on going. Axl did and was back to somewhat normal. The group again walk around and find extremely heavily armored Mechanaloids.

"This is odd. No weakness," said Harpuia as he toggle with his scanner. Phantom did not like the looks of this.

"Well I guess we have to make one," said Athena as she pulled out her staff. The four was in there and from Iris view it was not pretty the mechanaloids got them both. Second group got in next but went to the front. Girouette's group now got the back and Laura's group is still in her same position. Illumina, Fefnir, Omega, Strider and Leviathan went in and pass the destruction. Later got to the huge mechanaloids and saw the first group very injured. Omega did fight back as well as Illumina. Rider and Berserker shows up and wonder what is the commotion about. They saw the operation that Sniper pulled and it was going bad.

"Sniper why don't we go down there and aid them," said Rider. Sniper looks at the group then looks at Rider and Berserker.

"It is not going well so I do think we can do more help by going down and joined the groups," said Berserker.

"Well that is a good idea. The spotters can help us all out," said Sniper as she left. Iris knows that if these two groups were not doing so well what will Sniper, Berserker, and Rider do. Destiny and Fate look at the screen and they wanted to interfere but it was even too dangerous for them.

"Sis this is more of a suicide mission. How did sigma manage to build these things in matter of minutes," whispered Fate.

"He didn't I think Reaper found him and tell him where to go. Set up the armies that Dr. Scorpio had and use whatever of them to his knowledge," whispered Destiny, "Now it is a suicide mission. Reaper was once a mechanaloid genius. He did build unstoppable mechanaloids before he did become a reaper of souls." Fate knows that the only way for any of them to reach Prairie and Sigma is to have one magic castor down there.

"Sis this looks bad," whispered Fate. Destiny knows that they need to be down there but they were instructed to wait.

"That other witch Rider can do so if she harness more of her magic powers," whispered Destiny.

"We have to see what will happened. If they are in trouble we go," whispered Fate. Iris look more at the screen and tried to navigate Sniper, Berserker, and Rider. The people look at Iris as she tries to get them there and both had reached to the mechanaloids and after when there is none left all were exhausted and one more came it was the biggest and has the strongest armor. Iris knows that they were going to get creamed. Iris did not likes the looks of things and pulled her mic and headset away. She grabbed another spotter.

"Take care this one for me," said Iris the other spotter looks at Iris who is going out. Fate and Destiny left with her. Fate and Destiny grabs Iris and ported to the side where Girouette's group should be.

"They are completely exhausted the two groups these humans won't stand a chance," said Fate.

"We will go ahead Iris, but we need you to be our back ok," said Destiny. Fate looks at Destiny and both went in.

"Navigators help the two cloaked reploids on where to go," said Iris. The spotter were helping out Destiny and Fate. Once they got to the huge reploid Fate and Destiny start to work. Fate pulled her gun and start shooting. Omega was surprised at the two.

"Fate shot's," said Fate as she managed to get her holy bullets to the mechanaloid. Sniper did not expect this but was grateful for the help these two did.

"I call on the power of Light and Darkness. Show the light within my blade to shatter the darkness of the target," said Destiny as her sword glowed and the mechanaloid becomes full of negative energy. Destiny let a huge light shockwave and it hit the mechanaloid causing it to explode on their faces. Destiny and Fate got much of the explosion. Both of them were sparking within their cloaks. Iris felt their injuries and went in with her bow and several E-crystals. Iris navigated through and found the group.

"Here," said Iris to the group. Rider took the E-crystal and use it. All of them did and look at the two mysterious people who are sparking out.

"Who are you?" asked X at the two mysterious people. Iris looks at both of them they have their head down.

"You know this mission was dangerous from the start why both of you risk your lives to help us?" asked Iris, "It is no point in hiding." Fate started to stand up.

"You are right for one thing. There is no reason to hide any more. I am Fate of the witch hunters," said Fate as she revealed her face.

"Well answer Iris question. You seem to know this mission was going to be a suicide one. Yet you still risk your lives," said Omega.

"Yes we know it was a suicide but also if we do not change the fate of others to save the world then who will. Even if I showed you that dilemma of the things might happened. I know that either human lives are going to be at stake or our own. We rather take our own than waste human lives," said Fate.

"Omega did you know them before," said X. Omega nodded as well as Fate. Fate looks at the rest.

"We all have met prior to this one several years ago. However, my sister and I do very little to change what happened. Now we are doing what we can," said Fate as she fell back down.

"You are injured Fate. Just take a seat while I heal you," said Iris. Destiny is the next to get up.

"Sis, you get healed," said Destiny as she revealed herself, "I am called Destiny. My sister and I have been watching all of you and the current events. We know that some point we all will meet without my sister and I hiding our faces any more. Like my sister said we do not like having humans waste for what two reploids could do. Besides this is not only your missions. It is our mission as well."

"How it is your mission?" asked Axl. Destiny looks at Axl as she tries to cover her pain.

"Fate my sister and I have been trying to deal with Reaper for a long time. Every time we fail, he always escapes death and use someone as a pawn. Since we lost track of him, we were trying to find what he might wants and that is the biometal that Magician Larish has discovered. Model S. So we have been trying to find it before Reaper does. Unfortunately, he discover Model S. By the looks of the mechanaloids was sent. Most were build by Reaper himself," said Destiny as she flopped to the ground.

"So you three tried to help us since day one," said Sniper, "I thank you for the help."

"Well since you two did make yourselves useful then you can help us," said Zero. Everyone agrees. Fate was healed and got up. Iris turned to Destiny.

"Now it is your turn," said Iris as she heals Destiny. Fate took off her cloak and look at the group.

"Sis, I will be going now. You can catch up when you are finish healing," said Fate. Destiny nodded as Fate went along with the others. Axl and Fate uses their guns to shoot any thing that was flying and the others take care of the ground stuff. They manage make it to a room where Prairie is standing still.

"Sigma," growled Zero. Athena got her knuckles cracked and was ready to kill him. Sigma laughed.

"Welcome Zero and look you brought friends over," said Sigma. X stepped forward.

"Sigma what is you sick plan this time," said X. A sinister laugh and what stepped out is a purple and black reploid.

"Though I have died back there didn't you," said Reaper. Other look at Sigma and then look at Reaper.

"Fate long time no see. Aww... did you think you can hide from me?" said Reaper. Fate looks at him mad.

"I still won't forgive the day what you have done to our creator," said Fate as she holds her gun up.

"Oh yes Darna Wichhacker. Do not worry his soul is still with me," said Reaper. Fate looks at Reaper with dead set on him.

"Though sister you will be joining him. Is that what Destiny reads to you," said Reaper.

"Do you know when someone reads you your future you can actually change it. Even our creator has told us that before you build your contraptions and before we know any magic," said Fate.

"And yet Fate you still in denial that you will die by the hands of a loved one," said Reaper. Fate started to cry but still have her gun pointed at him. She knows who is going to kill her and she tries not to think about it.

"Yeah but that does not change the fact that what you did is wrong and I will cost even my own life to stop you," said Fate. Reaper could not help but laugh. Sigma find this amusing.

"Well Sigma I let you handle this part while I go and get Model W awaken now," said Reaper. Fate shot her shots couple of times at Reaper and Sigma blocked it.

"Well lets see what you guys going to do now. If you hit this body the original person will felt it," said Sigma. X and Zero knows what Sigma said is correct. Fate puts her gun away.

"Light of the lightest, holy form of the heavens. Bring forth the purest of pure and cleanse this evil that possesses this person," said Fate as light is conjured in her hand. It looks like a rainbow and she shot it at Sigma and it spread across the room. The light was so bright that not even Sigma knows what is going on. The next thing Sigma felt something else. And was stuck as a biometal. Prairie fell down and Destiny caught the biometal and stands next to Fate without her cloak.

"Did I miss anything," said Destiny. Zero and the rest look at Destiny and wondered how she got here.

"Iris is tired so I told the humans outside to take her out. Well now this thing won't cause trouble now," said Destiny.

"Well there is one problem sister, Reaper," said Fate. Destiny looks at the group and look at the biometal.

"I take Prairie out of here. The Guardian Base Infirmary can heal her in the mean time I lock this one up," said Destiny.

"Sis go ahead again and I catch up," said Destiny as the place rumbled and crumbled.

"I thought Metal Worker fixed this place," said Fate. Destiny looks at the group and at the building.

"I guess not. Lets go now. We have to worry about him later," said Destiny as the two did their magic like before and got them out of there. The humans stood back as they saw bunch of reploids appeared and Fate saw something few in the sky like a plane.

"Reaper escaped again," said Fate as she looks at the people and smiles a tad. Destiny looks at Fate.

"Do not worry we will get him. We just have to be patient," said Destiny as she still hold Prairie.

"Yeah but he knows we are around," said Fate, "Even if we were in our cloaks he saw us right through."

"Well it is time for us not to hide anymore. Like our creator says. Hiding a face from danger is one thing but hiding where we cannot hide is another. We need to stop hiding ourselves," said Destiny.

"Yeah you are right," said Fate, "Lets go."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Everything to Normal Somewhat**

Prairie got her system checked before she goes back to commanding. Sniper visit her and talk about what have happened. Prairie only smiled as the two talk about the commanding the HQ and how they have done it. Fate and Destiny were still on Guardian HQ and have rooms. Both have separate rooms and Destiny was happy to hear it. Destiny got Magician out and she was somewhat ok. Omega stops by and visit Magician. The sigma virus have passed out of her body and was gone. Magician now better check what happened and found out that the sigma virus doesn't last long on human due to the fact if something happens to biometal it free her from the virus thus not lasting on humans. After that Magician, Girouette, and Laura hide the Biometal S away in a lock closet where no one can access it. After all said and done what they did not expect that Metal Worker got in and hold Model S.

"You may failed to completely use your virus on Prairie and use all your capabilities but my master is giving you a second chance. Use me and transform to your full glory self," said Metal Worker to Model S.

"Very well then. I take it your master used you as a spy," said Sigma. Metal Worker has a serious expression.

"Yes. For now let us get out of here and go somewhere else," said Metal Worker as she disappear. Meanwhile... Fate looks at the horizon of the sun that is setting.

"For now I guess I stay living until the day whoever is going to love me so dear will kill me," said Fate as she still remembers her reading. Flashback.

"Destiny can you read my fortune?" said Fate to Destiny. Destiny ruffle up some cards and set them in a pattern. Two cards have come out a heart and skeleton with a knife. The third is a tombstone. Fourth was a blank.

"From what I read sister you will die by someone you love," said Destiny. Fate has covered her mouth and started to cry.

"I take it that someone might be you or Reaper," said Fate. Destiny shakes her head.

"I know for sure it is someone you care the most like a husband or boyfriend," said Destiny. Fate then look at her.

"It can change right. It is part of my pathway of fate," said Fate. Destiny looks and sighs.

"Yes and no. You can die of many things. Just the cards are so broad of knowing anything that might happened. You can die from system failure. Or from a fight, anything. It just it is so broad that it does not tell all. And you know that. I cannot pinpoint better of what is going to happened and neither can you. That is why our creator said what he said. There is no absolute future. Anyone can change their fate by some intervention and only have one path. Destiny is so broad and bleak that it is not certain. Remember sis, we may tell from sides of what is going to happen but that does not means that it will be that way," said Destiny.

"Yeah that is true. If someone knows what is coming ahead they will change it. There is no absolute of what is going to happen," said Fate as her flashbacks ended.

"Fate I did not know you were up here," said Iris as she was standing. Fate looks at Iris.

"I just was thinking. Normally, I would be on a mountain but this is good as a mountain for me," said Fate. Iris giggled.

"Well I came here just to see the sun set. I normally wanted to see it," said Iris. Fate sighs.

"Iris, Have you ever had something read and you know that you are going to die by a love one," asked Fate.

"Actually, I had that happened. Zero had killed me. I was so upset that my brother died and I wanted to avenge him. I could of think is killing Zero. I was a fool. I ended up dead. I had died a death that would not happened. Then I become mother elf due to the fact that I wanted to help Zero out. I am the only soul that stayed within earth waiting. I took the job as mother elf. However, the Iris that died back at Repliforce base have lost all meaning when she saw how earth has changed and hear both humans and reploids cry," said Iris.

"Well both of you have a second chance of what you both have lost," said Fate as she looks at the sunset.

"Yeah. I tried to not let anything happened now. I am not a strong fighter than I am a supporter," said Iris.

"I know, but the fact you do fight, what makes you different. You may not kill people like Zero or anybody else has. But you do fight for what you believe in," said Fate.

"How about you? There is a reason you were helping us before," said Iris. Fate sighs.

"At first I thought it was to avenge my creator. But then when I saw Reaper obtaining both human and reploid souls, I change from avenging to helping the others. I just look at those who might have brothers or sisters that worried about them. Wives and children as well. I couldn't imagine who else would be in that boat as well. Avenge is out of the question now," said Fate.

"I see," said Iris as she looks at the sunset. Fate got up and look at Iris who sits down looking at the sunset.

"I will be going now. And thanks Iris for the talk," said Fate. Iris look back and smiled.

"No problem," said Iris. Fate was about to leave then turned back to Iris. She looks at her.

"Iris. If you need help with your fighting skills do not be afraid to ask either my sister or me. We will help you if you want it," said Fate as she left. Iris stood there shock but happy. Meanwhile... Rider was in a room trying to destroy a lot of simulation irregulars. She fell down and Destiny was watching. Rider simulation was done and Destiny walks in.

"Not bad," said Destiny. Rider look at the reploid and breathes heavily. Destiny notice Riders arm that was sparking.

"That was nothing," said Rider. Destiny looks at Rider and hold her hand out. Rider looks confused.

"Last time we have met you manage to do a spell that extract a curse spell from a target to you as a different target," said Destiny.

"Yeah a servant taught me that. It was the only thing I learned out of my creator's grasp," said Rider.

"Well if you want to know more magic. I am happy to teach you if you want to," said Destiny.

"That would be great I need something else to do than ordering people around and fight with dummies," said Rider.

"Ok find a day that works best for you and I will meet up with you," said Destiny. Rider smiled.

"How about tomorrow? I have a week off due to the fact that my team was working heavily and found too many artifacts that Dr. Marril cannot count. I got him so busy that the other teams wanted my group to take a week off," said Rider.

"That is fine. I meet you tomorrow. We can start our magic training that day," said Destiny. Athena and Fefnir were in his room making out. Axl and open the door.

"Hey Fefnir, Did you know where-" said Axl as he see Fefnir and Athena kissing. Axl has a shock look and break the kiss between Fefnir and Athena. Athena blushed red of embarrassment. Fefnir has evil look on Axl.

"Wall boy you are dead," said Fefnir. Axl took of running and dodging Fefnir's fire attacks. Axl passed Leviathan who was just walking. Leviathan stopped and look at Axl and Fefnir was not far behind and catching up to Axl.

"Ok I would say I feel sorry for him. Though I want to know what Harpy is doing. Probably every paperwork there is again. Well I need to find him and get his mind off of those papers," said Leviathan as she walks towards Harpuia's Room. Fefnir is still hot trailing Axl and Axl tries to find a good place to hide and someone to copy. Axl find one of the reploids and use his copy shot. The other reploid did not felt it when Axl has done that. Axl have passed X almost knocking him.

"Sorry X," said Axl. X wonder what happened until he saw Fefnir chasing after Axl still.

'Get back here Wall boy," said Fefnir as X look at this and followed Fefnir behind. Axl hides somewhere and transforms into the reploid he copied earlier. Fefnir passed Axl and runs and tries to find him. Fefnir gave up the chase and went back to his room. Axl sighs. X look at Fefnir confused. Axl change back and sighs.

"I will never going to Fefnir's room without knocking again," said Axl. X shakes his head and sighs.

"I hope that teach you a lesson," said X as he walks away. Axl looks at X and follows him.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Axl.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Disaster??**

In Guardian HQ people leave to celebrate with their families. Of course the reploids who stayed behind is Axl, Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom, Leviathan, Prairie, Omega, Zero, X, Strider and Sniper. Illumina have left and to go and find Dynamo to have Thanksgiving with him. Though the surprised is was that Athena has waken up early to make the turkey.

"Ok girls the turkey is going to be made," said Athena. Iris have make the stuffing and other parts of the turkey.

"Just tell me when you the stuffing needs to be in. I am going to start on it right away," said Iris. Rider makes the cranberry sauce.

"I do hope that this is enough cranberries to feed two bottomless pits and have enough for the rest of us," said Rider. Fate makes the ham.

"Athena make sure that you have room there for the ham," said Fate. Destiny makes the mash potatoes and gravy.

"Hey at least the mash potatoes will be ready before you give me the juices for the ham," said Destiny Magician salad with dressing of all sorts.

"Ok I have Ranch ready, Thousand Island ready, next is Italian," said Magician. Each of them were not on armor. Iris has the pretty blue dress on that the girls liked on her. Athena was wearing a pink dress with ruffles. Rider wore her pink spaghetti strap shirt with a black trench coat cover her shoulders. She wore glasses instead of her helmet and visor on. Also she wore black shorts that has pink on the sides and black longings with her shoes of pink as well. It was the first time Rider put her long hair in one long braid. Athena has her hair up as well. Athena has her hair in braided piggy tails with ribbons to match her dress. Fate wore a light blue trench coat with white and blue shoes and light blue shorts with white and light blue shirt sporty type. Destiny wore almost the exact same as Fate only difference is the color. Destiny wore pink. Fate has her hair down instead of her helmet been on. Destiny has put her hair up in two partial buns and have rest the hair hanging.

"Do you think the guys will notice us dress different," said Athena to Iris. Magician looks at the girls.

"For you two yeah. The only different on me is that I have a trench coat and not my regular coat," said Magician.

"It is a shame that Berserker is staying with Dr. Marril for thanksgiving," said Iris. Rider sighs.

"It would been Archer, Castor, Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, and me," said Magician.

"Dr. Marril does not have anybody but us," said Rider, "Though I did ask him if he would like to joined us but he did not give me an answer."

"It would be good for him to come out of that laboratory once in a while," said Iris.

"I do hope he comes. After all he revive Sniper, Strider, Illumina and me. Plus he reconstruct me to look older," said Athena, "We ask him every year but he turned it down."

"You feel like he is neglecting you. And you want to bring him as a thanks," said Destiny.

"In a way yes," said Athena, "Berserker did come and had a good time last year." The others sounded depressed.

"Hey cheer up. We have people to surprise," said Fate, "Besides this is Destiny and my first Thanksgiving." The other girls look shocked as they look at Fate and Destiny.

"The only thing we celebrated before is birthdays, Christmas, and Easter," said Destiny.

"So any other holidays were omitted?" asked Iris as she tries to recall a group that only celebrated certain holidays.

"Well there is also anniversaries we celebrated as well but none of us are married and our creator loss his family a long time ago. Reaper, Destiny, and myself were the only ones left. It was later after our creator died that we find out that Reaper stole the souls of our creator when he snooped into the book that his wife and children tried to read. It is the same book that Destiny and I read. However, Destiny and I use it for good," said Fate.

"Ok you both told us that Reaper was your brother. What makes him change all of a sudden," said Magician.

"Reaper, was a good reploid. He was genius when it comes to build mechanaloids. He would build them for security reasons. Most like his invention due to it does little casualty and won't destroyed so fast. He could bring his own business until a stranger came up and ruined his mechanaloids before he finish build them. That day my brother was upset and mad. We tried to help him out but he grew angrier and angrier. It was two days before my creators wife's death. Reaper found a book of spells and start reading it. He was scared at first then he read some more the next day. He find out from that book how to steal souls off of humans. His first subject was the children. All their souls were stolen and he killed them. After that he grew sinister and evil. Till this day I still believe that I could of done something before this happens," said Fate as she started to cry.

"Hey sis, I did tell you this before. We do not expect his actions will resolve into this. He won't change even we asked him to," said Destiny.

"So he knows magic before any of you," said Rider. Fate nodded and look at Rider with tears falling.

"Yes he does but we tried to fight fire with fire. However, our magic is not as good as his but we tried to do whatever we can," said Destiny.

"But now you have an apprentice now. I still want to learn those great phantasms that you have learned Destiny," said Rider.

"Have you learned the blood oath yet?" said Fate. Rider nodded and look at the others.

"Oh sorry I am taking magic lessons from these two," said Rider. Iris look at the two.

"When you say you two are called the chaos sisters what do you mean?" asked Iris.

"We learned both darkness or evil magic as well as light or holy magic. We had learned the combination causes catastrophic events that can be devastated to use and life threatening. So far those dangerous ones we kept lock away and promise ourselves not to use them. We do learned every counter move so just in case our brother, Reaper won't use any curses or any magic that will kill one person. Great Phantasms are not as life threatening but does require a blood contract to the energy you want to summon. We tried to use that as a last resort move. Though we do not want to use them as a first move due to the fact it not only tires the body but also if still bleeding you can collapse," said Destiny.

"Though you can counter soul drain that he do use on people," said Iris. Destiny and Fate sighs.

"There is no counter for that. Though the person has to be dead or about to die for that ritual to take place. Once the soul drain happens the soul is stuck with the person who drains it. Though soul drain also gives the person more power, it also has a price. It does not last a long time and the person who does that ritual will lose its soul to the dark one," said Fate.

"We know our brother won't last but he is trying to destroy everyone just to save himself. That is why we are trying to stop him," said Destiny.

"And help him if possible," said Fate. Destiny look at Fate as she is still look depressed.

"Hey no sad faces now. Turkey is almost ready for the stuffing," said Athena. The others went back to work with what they are making. Hours later... Destiny and Fate put all the food at the tables within the mess hall. To their surprised two people bring pies and set the tables.

"Oh hello I am Dr. Marril," said Dr. Marril to Fate and Destiny. Destiny looks at the other person.

"I am Berserker," said Berserker. Fate and Destiny look at each other and look at the two people.

"Please to meet you. I am Fate," said Fate as she put the food down and shake Dr. Marril's hand as well as Berserker.

"I am Destiny," said Destiny as she does the same as Fate. Berserker looks at Destiny with a smile.

"Miss you look pretty," said Berserker. Destiny looks at Fate and Fate shrugs her shoulders.

"Thanks," said Destiny as she does not know what to say after that complement. Fate has an idea but waited until Thanksgiving was over.

"Sis we have to go get the rest of the foods. We do not want Rider to yell at us that we are not fast," said Fate.

"Ok sis," said Destiny and look at Berserker. She does not know what to do but just keep on staring at Berserker who is huge compare to her. The two girls come back and forth and got the food ready. Athena look at Dr. Marril who was wearing the usual lab coat and his armor is underneath. Berserker wore his armor too.

"I am glad that you came," said Athena. The first smell of food started to make people become hungry. Axl was the first one to run and got smacked by Athena.

"What is your hurry. I am not your momma so do not start picking until everyone comes," said Athena.

"Oww... That hurts. You are a mean woman," said Axl. Iris gave him an evil look as well as Rider.

"Just be lucky that people do not want fresh blood on food," said Rider as she looks at him. Next person to run in is a stomping stampede of people. Fefnir, Leviathan, Sniper, Girouette, and Laura run in and few just walk in. Athena sighs. Fefnir started to grab a plate full of food. Athena has this embarrassing look on her face. Zero have walked in and saw Iris on her dress. He only looks at her and give her a huge smile.

"You look pretty as ever," whispered Zero to Iris. Iris blushed and smile. X, Phantom, Harpuia, and Omega walked in. They were surprised of several girls were wearing human clothing.

"I did not know that reploids can wear human clothing," said X. Harpuia looks at X in a serious look.

"Yes we can. We do not have to be in armor 24/7," said Harpuia. X sighs as he never wore anything other than his armor.

"Hey X what is with the face matching the color of your armor," said Fate as she walks toward him.

"Umm... I do not know that you girls dress like humans," said X. Rider walks up to them.

"Yes we can. You guys can too. We just need to go shopping," said Rider. Harpuia looks at her.

"I'll pass," said Harpuia. Phantom looks at them and did not want to join on the shopping.

"Hey can I come?" asked Leviathan. Rider smiles at Leviathan and then looks at her.

"Sure you can. We can pick something out for you," said Rider to Leviathan. The people were eating happy. The couples sit next to each other, with the exception of Athena, who wants to stay away from Fefnir. After the meal was ended, everyone was talking. Athena looked so mad that she did not say a word. Harpuia and Sniper were arguing about tactics. Leviathan and Rider were talking about Friday going shopping early in the morning. Axl keep on staring at Fate. Magician felt she had a headache with all this talking and take a stroll. She left to check on Model S since no one really check on it since they put him away. She punch in the codes and the door open. Magician had a shock look and screamed. She closed the door and runs to go find Girouette and Laura. She runs and knocks into Omega.

"Magician what is wrong," asked Omega. Magician has a fear look on her face and Omega started to worried.

"Model S is gone," said Magician. Omega has the shock look and fear look as well.

"Lets tell the others," said Omega as both were running. Everyone was now in an argument. Leviathan argues with Fefnir. Axl with Destiny. Sniper and Harpuia. Laura and Girouette and so on.

"QUIET!!!!" shouted Magician as everyone looks at her. Omega looks at Magician as well.

"I have bad news everyone Model S is gone," said Magician. Girouette and Laura were the first ones to speak out.

"GONE!!" said Laura and Girouette. Magician looks at them with worried eyes and Laura knows that she does mean it.

"That is impossible the only people who know the codes are Girouette, you and me," said Laura. Fate and Destiny look at Laura.

"Can someone hack into it?" asked Athena. Girouette looks at Athena and shake his head.

"No it is a code that has specific letters and numbers. It won't open so easily," said Girouette, "besides the heavy metal doors is hard for anyone to get in."

"All but Metal Worker," said Fate. Everyone looks at Fate and Destiny. Iris wonder what they meant.

"Metal Worker do not need access codes she just use her magic to get in. Metal to Metal mold phase," said Destiny.

"Sis. Do you think-" said Fate as she was interrupted by Destiny as she hates to believe it.

"Yes I do not know for sure until I do a magic test sis. But I hate to say that Metal Worker was against us all this time," said Destiny.

"Wait what do you mean against all of you," said Axl. Fate sighs as Destiny looks at everyone.

"Metal Worker promised to help us to find our brother, Reaper. We had never saw her again after Prairie was rescued. We even went back to the warehouse she normally said she would fix. It is as if she disappeared in the face of the Earth," said Destiny.

"So she left and you think she had stolen it," said Axl. Destiny sighs as Fate looks at Axl.

"We cannot prove that until we do a magic test to find out. Once we do, it proves who is the true perpetrator and also any evidence leaves behind. Anything from a small piece of armor to a lock of hair," said Fate.

"Magician can you show us the vault so we can perform our test," said Destiny. Magician nodded. And everyone followed. Fate shuffle a deck of cards and pulled two and throw them.

"Ancient mist of time. Reveal the powers that resides here to bring forth the thief who stole the valuables inside," said Fate. Two cards float in the air and went inside the door. What pops out was a huge sword and few pieces of Metal Worker's armor. Destiny was in shock as well as Fate. They knew something was up and did not like what happened.

"Sis you are right. Metal Worker has been here," said Fate. Destiny knows that the second is to blow the door up and use a spell.

"Magician can you open the door," said Destiny. Magician punched in few numbers and Destiny shuffled her deck of cards. She pulled out one and the door opens up. The door revealed Metal Workers armor up to the point where Model S was in. Then a dust happens at the door.

"Dust?" asked Magician as she does not know what the dust particles mean. Fate looks at her.

"It means after they have whatever here they warped out magic style," said Fate. Destiny stopped and sighs.

"I can't believe she betrayed us," said Destiny. Fate looks at Destiny and the others did not look to happy.

"Fefnir follow me," said Athena. Fefnir knows what that means a butt kicking to hell. Fefnir did not follow Athena but was dragged by her anyways.

"Well it is not good. What a good way spoil Thanksgiving," said Laura. Girouette looks at Laura.

"I take it we will leave first thing in the morning," said Sniper. Leviathan has the sad look her day with Rider will be ruined.

"Hey Leviathan we still can get something for you tomorrow. We have to do it quick," said Rider.

"Actually, it is hard to track down Metal Worker. Even if anyone can track down viruses. She can hide almost any viruses within her systems without presenting itself. And since she works for my brother if that is the case. We might expect to see another suicide mission," said Fate.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Shopping with Leviathan and Infectious Harpuia**

Leviathan along with Rider and Fate went out to buy clothes for Leviathan. She is one that like blue a lot and Fate just make her try some clothes that complement her figure.

"Hey Leviathan why don't you try these clothes on," said Fate as she picks a cerulean shirt with a pair of khaki shorts that has a bit of blue butterflies and cerulean and khaki shoes to match with the shirt.

"Ok let me try them on," said Leviathan as she has her armor off and try some of the clothing. The shirt on. She looks at the clothes and was shock when she look at the mirror. Fate walk in and check on Leviathan.

"Wow. You look good on those clothes. The clothes match your hair," said Fate as she looks at Leviathan's figure and the clothes she pick.

"You think so," said Leviathan. Fate looks at her and smiled. Rider walks in and was shock.

"Your armor hides a lot. I just notice it now," said Rider. Leviathan smiled and look at the two girls.

"Well if it gets Harpy's attention then I will take it," said Leviathan. Rider smiles and Fate looks at her.

"I just wondering something how long you have dated Harpuia," asked Fate. Leviathan stops and thinks.

"Well I met him before Neo Arcadia was being built. We both become guardians of Neo Arcadia. I am a good marine diver and my naval always respected me. Thus they hired for my capabilities. Both Harpuia and I did not start dating until a year of Neo Arcadia has been built. And I think ever since we are still have feelings for each other," said Leviathan.

"I just find it odd. He is the guy who takes things seriously and plan every tactic," said Fate.

"Yep that sounds like him. However, under that serious cold look is a kind and gentle reploid that I find attractive," said Leviathan, "Besides I have to get him out to get a break of all the paperwork he likes to do."

"Yeah I notice that. You are more cut loose and free compare to him," said Rider. Leviathan giggles.

"Well I do have my serious moments. When I am commanding a naval group I have to be serious," said Leviathan.

"When you are not, you are free. So I take it you both are opposites and somehow you both attract each other in a way," said Rider.

"Yes you can say that. Do any of you have boyfriends?" asked Leviathan. Rider sighs.

"I thought I had one. Archer. He has strict of everything. It got to be his way and no other way. Normally, he have me to check on other people via cloaking. I report to him back. Though I find out he never appreciates me, I wish I had notice that sooner. Well I am single so that is good. I can find someone," said Rider.

"Ouch. I am sorry to hear that. Well atleast you have a second chance to find someone," said Leviathan.

"Yeah. Someone," said Rider. Fate notice a tear drop out of Rider's face and try to cheer her up.

"What about you?" asked Leviathan to Fate. Fate tries to take a deep breath as she tries not to think about her fortune.

"Well I have been single. I am still single as well as my sister. We have been so occupy with things that happen within our lives and we have not found anyone," said Fate.

"Well I hope you find someone," said Leviathan. Fate tries not to look so blue to hear that.

"Yeah I will," said Fate. The girls finish shopping and Rider paid for Leviathan's clothing. When they come back, Harpuia was not in a happy mood and Leviathan knows it.

"Hello," said Fate. Harpuia looks at her coldly and Fate does not budge. Though through the coldness stare she looks and finds the truth.

"What do you want?" asked Harpuia to Fate. Fate keep her stare at Harpuia and he has the looks to kill.

"What she can't say hello to you?" asked Rider. Harpuia change his glare to Rider and Rider finds it a threat.

"If you see the lack of skill she has then I would say otherwise," said Harpuia. Now Rider is mad.

"What do you mean by that," snapped Rider. Harpuia keeps coming to Rider and Fate did not know what to expect.

"If you want me to demonstrate I will happy to show you," said Harpuia. Rider now knows he is threatening her.

"To the training room," said Rider. Harpuia still has his cold look. Fate and Leviathan shrugs their shoulders. Both followed Rider and Harpuia. They got to the training room and Harpuia pulled a simulation of Reaper. Fate only stares at the fake and smiled.

"So you are trying to say that I can hurt my brother," asked Fate. Harpuia looks at Fate.

"You cannot even lend a scratch," said Harpuia. Fate looks at Harpuia and then sighs.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Fate. She conjured up the spell and shot it to the fake simulator and the simulator cannot counter and shattered into billion data bits.

"See there is something that the real could do that the fake cannot. Something are not meant to deal with. Just because I do not have a certain 'skill' to defeat my brother I have other types to make up for the ones I lack of," said Fate, "My sister is the same."

"You should improve better on your skills not make it worse," said Harpuia coldly, "If you sharpen what you lack of you could beat him."

"And you are expert because," said Rider who is not in a happy mood still. Harpuia looks at Rider.

"You are no better," said Harpuia. Rider now take that as an offense and looks at Harpuia.

"Well at least I know how others feel instead of giving them the cold shoulder," said Rider. Harpuia stops and looks at her.

"That type of attitude is getting you know where," said Harpuia. Rider looks at Harpuia.

"I am not the one giving the cold shoulder. I do not care if you are a wind type. You should at least understand that no one is perfect and no one is trained for killing a specific target," said Rider. Harpuia slashed at Rider and Rider dodges and have her two harpoons and chains out.

"Ok that was uncalled for but if a battle you want. A battle you get," said Rider as she changes into he armor and throws her harpoon at Harpuia. Harpuia dodges it and use his sword to slash at Rider. Rider dodges it and did another trick of her own.

"Shadow Chains," said Rider as chains were covering all over the room like a huge net for Harpuia. Harpuia dodge each chain and Harpoons as they were popping from walls and ceilings. Harpuia float in the air and Rider uses the chains to climb up to Harpuia. Leviathan and Fate watches closely with worry eyes.

"Fate. I do not know what to do. Help Rider or help Harpuia," said Leviathan. Fate looks at the two combatants.

"I do not know either. Rider only learns few spells so far. Shadow chains was one of them. I do not know if I should help her or Harpuia. We will help out the fallen," said Fate. Leviathan looks at Fate.

"You mean you are not going to help," said Leviathan. Fate looks at Leviathan in a worry expression.

"We can't help them out if we intervene. We get hurt ourselves and hurt them. If you think about it. We are pretty much do not want both members getting killed or we get hurt ourselves," said Fate.

"So we might as well wait," said Leviathan as she did not like this fight going. Harpuia keeps using shockwave slashes at Rider and each time a chain weakens. He does this a couple of times and Rider manages takes the opportunity to hit Harpuia, but got hit with his slashes and her armor start spewing blood on the left shoulder. Rider get up holding her left shoulder and start chanting.

"Great Phantasm: Phoenix Light," said Rider as she finishes her chant. Harpuia saw a blinding flash as everyone else in that room. Later on Harpuia was harpooned on his back. Hooks were on both of his arms. Harpuia felt huge pain and was bleeding hard. Rider was still bleeding but now it did not bothered her.

"Here is one thing you should remember. I know how to torture a reploid with or without armor. I can tolerate every pain that is given to me. So attacking me is foolish," said Rider. Harpuia couldn't move but has that looks to kill. Leviathan and Fate tries to go and get Harpuia down until they heard footsteps.

"What is going on?!" shouted Magician as she opens the door. She survey the scene and saw Harpuia in the most painful position of torture. Hanging from his arms by chains and harpoons on his back. Rider looks at Harpuia mad. Sniper walks in and fell down to the ground.

"Sniper what is wrong?" asked Magician as she looks at the military reploid. Sniper points at Harpuia.

"He is infected," said Sniper. Magician looks at Rider and the other two who watch the fight.

"Rider get him down and get yourself check pronto," said Magician. Rider done so and take Harpuia with him. Fate sighs.

"I know something was not right. When he tells me of my lack of skills. I can tell within his eyes something was not right," said Fate.

"You can tell that he was infected?" asked Leviathan as she looks at the area where Harpuia was hanging.

"No I can't tell if someone is sick. I can't even tell if they were having a bad day. I can only tell within a person if something is ok or not. If not they will react. Like right now," said Fate, "I know something was not right just can't pinpoint what is wrong."

"What caused him to be infected?" asked Leviathan. Fate looks down and try to think hard.

"Leviathan you know Harpuia more better than us. What would he do if he knows that people are going to look for something," said Fate. Leviathan thinks for a while.

"He probably going to look for it himself but plan his search carefully and try not to be in contact if it causes illnesses," said Leviathan.

"That is what I was afraid of. He probably went to look for it without the consent of others and have planned something to search for it but it backfired," said Fate.

"This is Sigma. Even a small contact will get him infected. I should know I was infected once," said Magician.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Harpuia's Test**

Harpuia and Rider had their systems checked and free of virus. Harpuia looked at Rider who is on the other bed next to his.

"I would like to apologize," said Harpuia as he has his serious face to Rider. Rider was glad to see that face.

"It is ok. You were infected. I am just glad we caught it early before you hurt anyone else," said Rider.

"You were damaged more than me and yet you give me the worst pain there is," said Harpuia.

"That is nothing. I have received way worse than anyone has. Being tortured by someone else is way better than being tortured by your own creator," said Rider. Harpuia looks at Rider.

"What is the difference?" asked Harpuia. He looks at Rider as she started to have a sad look.

"My creator had created me to do housework. I always did the housework but started to find out that my creator was getting cold and unfriendly ever since his son took interest on me as his sister," said Rider, "He would make my chores doubled than anyone sometimes he makes the others to have a day off while I have to take care the house by myself. If he finds a mistake I would get punished. I would have been hanged by the hands and feet while I have a branded hot metal going into my sub armor. I would have this constantly. When his son left to college, without his consent, he was furious and have me to do not only indoors stuff but outdoors as well. He would find things to make my workload the heaviest. Whatever little time I would read my brother mail that he sent to me. It was like this for years getting punished after punished and workload grew heavier and heavier. When my brother has graduated from college and start his own business, he wrote one letter and that is when my creator has caught me. He took my eyesight away from me. When he was done, I can barely see anything. That was his last torture he had done to me. When he left to go find his son, I left hoping to start a new life."

"I see. You have to feel the pain of someone you would call a father hurting you in the irresponsible way," said Harpuia.

"You can say that. I wanted my brother started his new life and he did. I called the school once to find out where he lives. Though I fear my creator would find out and get to him. All I wanted to know is if he does work," said Rider.

"He probably does. If you succeed of leading people to find me, then he does succeed on his career," said Harpuia.

"Yeah. All of my life I was told I was useless. When I found all of you and X, I managed to prove myself that I was not worthless than I keep putting myself. I become a head digger hoping to get something out of the dig site," said Rider, "However I still live with the fact that I was tortured and I let no one get near me without I snapped at them or try to kill them."

"Well you can get over those emotions someday. Just remember that you have friends that are around," said Harpuia in his serious tone.

"Thanks," said Rider as she looks at the ceiling. Rose came out and check on both Rider and Harpuia.

"Well it looks like both of you are clean of virus and both of you are healed you two can leave now," said Rose. Rider look at her armor as well as Harpuia. It was already mended.

"You go first," said Harpuia to Rider. Rider walked into the dressing room and have her clothes she had when she was shopping. She came out and Harpuia looked at her.

"I am not going anywhere, for now. I rather wait until my body fully heals before I do any activity," said Rider. Harpuia went in and come back out quick and have armor on. Destiny walks in to the room and saw Harpuia and Rider up.

"Oh good just someone I need to see," said Destiny as she looks at Harpuia. Destiny finds a seat.

"Harpuia, do you remember what happened today. I know you went out but can you explain what happened?" asked Destiny.

"I went to scout around and found a strange guy walking. I tried to ask him what he is doing and all he did is look at me and smiled. I asked again. He was not on sight but he was behind me. He told me that a reploid like myself should be worried not of looks but on what lies beneath. I felt a surge of electricity and fainted. Once I regained consciousness, I tried to head back to the base. Once I reached it, I lost control of my systems. I was speaking but out of hatred and anguish," said Harpuia, "After that I was in pain, I fell unconsciousness due to the lack of support within my system."

"Well if it was not you made Rider snap like she did, you probably won't survive if another person would fight you. Hence Zero or X," said Destiny.

"If I have to die to save everyone then so be it," said Harpuia. Rider looks at Harpuia.

"I was being hypothetical. Just be glad that Fate found something was wrong and stop Leviathan getting near you," said Destiny. Harpuia started to walk out and Rider notice it.

"If you are done I would like to go and see Leviathan," said Harpuia. Destiny nods at Harpuia.

"I won't stop you. From seeing her. Though I like to do a test later on. I just needed to know the man more closely, however the test I need your permission. I will not force upon the test if you do not want to do the test," said Destiny. Harpuia stops at the door.

"What kind of test?" asked Harpuia. Destiny looks at Harpuia and Rider. She sighs and continue.

"It is test that my sister and I performed. We can see one's sight during the past 8 hours. From the time you were gone right now is 5 hours so far. We needed to be exact or we miss every detail. Though this test is up to you Harpuia," said Destiny, "It is a method we do to find any thing that is noticeable from our eyes that normal sight might be fooled."

"I think about it. I have 3 hours to go," said Harpuia, "I give you my answer when I am sure if it is fine." Harpuia continues to walk out the door leaving Rider and Destiny behind.

"You drained yourself out of your magic," said Destiny to Rider. Rider looks at Destiny.

"More than you know. Shadow chains and then followed by a great phantasm. I think I wore myself magic wise,' said Rider.

"You just do more than that. Your body is still not used to the heavy magic contract yet," said Destiny, "However, you never surprised me when you can withstand magic burns."

"Well some things are painful than others. But it is not the hardest pain that anyone went through," said Rider as she left the room. Rider check on the room where Harpuia and her fight. She just saw Fefnir and Athena going at each other's throat. This time Athena was in fire mode. Fefnir had an even match but was watching Athena going crazy fire mode. Rider left the two alone and wonder around. She still thinks back what Leviathan said and sighs. Just then Axl bumped into her. She got the black reploid and was going to punch his lights out.

"Ow what did I do?" asked Axl as he was waiting for the impact. Rider looks at the reploid and put him down.

"You are not worth it," said Rider as she left. Axl looks at Rider with a confused look. Rider went up to the rooftop of the flying headquarters. She sits down and look at the sky.

"Why is it that everything I do either hurt someone or hurt myself?" asked Rider softly to herself. Rider keep thinking of all the thinks happened from her being a slave to her creator up to the present day.

"I never thought I will see you up here," said a reploid of white hair and visor like Rider.

"Hello Dynamo, what do you want?" asked Rider. Dynamo looks at Rider and smiled.

"Just waiting that is all. Either Mr. X or Mr. Zero will find me and ask so many boring questions but I really wanted to fight I am so bored," said Dynamo.

"Why don't you battle with Illumina?" asked Rider. Dynamo has this weird expression on his face.

"If I do not get tortured enough by her already," said Dynamo. Rider did not even look at Dynamo and continued looking at the sky.

"Tortured. Yeah there is my specialty right there," said Rider. Dynamo looks at Rider.

"With our fight back there. Do you plan to kill me?" asked Dynamo. Rider still looks at the sky.

"I do not kill. I tortured reploids. That is what I am good at if not scouting," said Rider.

"I see. So I still be alive but will be in a nasty set of pain. Oh well," said Dynamo. Rider finally looks at Dynamo.

"Oh well? I take it you never have been physically tortured. You may just get injured and sent to the hospital but not to the point where you almost face death itself," said Rider.

"What and you have?" asked Dynamo. Rider was not on the mood to fight again and just took Dynamo's word pretty offensive.

"You have no idea of things happened in my life. If you really want to know more you should ask Illumina. I would tell that much," said Rider as she cloaked herself and left the area. Dynamo looks around and did not find a trace. Rider went inside and just stayed on Sniper's room just thinking. She spends two hours in Sniper's room until Sniper went in and try to think when she finds Rider.

"Rider what are you doing in my room?" asked Sniper. Rider did not answer and Sniper touch Rider's shoulders hoping not to set off an alarm.

"Wha? Oh hello Sniper," said Rider as she is back to earth. Sniper looks at Rider and notice something is not right.

"Rider what is wrong? You look well X's armor," said Sniper. Rider sighs and looks at Sniper.

"I was just thinking things. I will be fine so do not worry about it," said Rider as she left the room. Fate, Destiny, and Leviathan were at the hallway. Harpuia is with them following to the point of area where the two girls were as well as Harpuia. Rider decided to follow. They waited there for few minutes and Rider is near not to disturb Destiny and Fate.

"Ok it is time where you were found by both of us," said Fate. Destiny pulled out a card and it was floating pretty lights and it was spinning.

"Card of the past, show us what happened three ours before the spell is cast," said Destiny. The card illuminate the whole room and Rider was caught in it. Harpuia was flying like he said he was. Then he stops and landed on the ground.

"Hmm... Strange a disturbance signal was at this place," said Harpuia. Then some noises was heard. Harpuia pulled out his two swords and walked to an empty alley in Innerspace. A figure of a tall reploid male with blue eyes was standing in front of Harpuia walking passed him.

"Hey sir may I asked what are you doing in this early morning?" asked Harpuia. The guy smiles and Harpuia.

"Hey sir I do not want to ask again but what are you doing this early morning?" asked Harpuia. His scanner was going crazy and Harpuia was ready to fight but was not quick enough for the guy to grabbed Harpuia.

"A reploid of you should not worry about looks but what lies beneath," said the male reploid as Harpuia was being shocked and fell to the ground.

"Another victim of my virus. Give the message to Zero if you ever get up. Give him my regards that I did not completely infect his friend. I am just giving her what he gave me. Now I share it with you," said the reploid. The reploid left and two hours pass Harpuia woke up. "W-what h-happened?" asked Harpuia as he still felt the surges and tries to leave innerspace. It took one hour of his travels and pain. Until he manages to get to the place, the magic wore off and Harpuia was shocked.

"So this is the test you were talking about?" asked Harpuia as he felt he relive that but missed the message to Zero.

"Well now it makes the search for the person much simple and all we need to do is show it to whoever knows the person besides Zero," said Destiny.

"I already save his profile on my database," said Fate. Leviathan walks up to Harpuia.

"Harpy, are you ok?" asked Leviathan. Harpuia saw the worry face on Leviathan and put his hand on her shoulders.

"I am fine. I have to go back and fill out paperwork again. Can you try not to bother me until I am done?" asked Harpuia. Leviathan sighs as she looks at him.

"I will," said Leviathan as she gave him a kiss. Harpuia embraced Leviathan's kiss and both pushed away.

"I have to go now,' said Harpuia as he left. Leviathan has a worried look and Rider just hide within the shadows.

"Is there a reason why are you here?" asked Harpuia to Rider. Rider looks at him and sighs.

"There was one but I was waiting for Destiny to finish her test," said Rider as she waits.

"How long where you here?" asked Harpuia to Rider. Rider came out to the light only enough for Harpuia to see.

"Let's just say before her spell took place," said Rider, "I was caught on it myself. You can say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well do you know any information about what you saw," said Harpuia. Rider sighs.

"Nope. Though I know probably few people knows the person. May be three knows him personally. You can ask X, Zero, Axl, Athena, Strider, or Sniper about them. If someone know that reploid it got to be those group of people. Illumina might know but I think these knows more," said Rider.

"I go ask Master X first," said Harpuia. Rider looks at him as he was about to leave.

"If you want me to. I could give the message to Zero since that reploid did want you to give the message to him," said Rider.

"Go ahead. I was not up to know that far. You can give that message for that reploid," said Harpuia as he left.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Zero's Message and Magician's Stance**

Rider looks for Zero to give him the message that a reploid give him. She knows where to look for him. She went to her home and waited for Iris and Zero to show up. Iris and Zero shows up.

"Hey Rider," said Iris as she was sitting still. Zero was about to leave until he saw a picture of Sigma on the table.

"What are you researching on Sigma?" asked Zero as Rider snaps back to reality. She look at Zero and Iris.

"Oh Iris I did not see you there," said Rider as she also looks at Zero, "Sorry I was thinking of what happened to Harpuia."

"What you beat him down with chains and hooks. Talk about torture to the max," said Zero.

"Well besides that. We found out he had a virus. Sigma Virus," said Rider. Zero looks at Rider not happy.

"It is his fault," said Zero as he is not happy. Iris looks at Zero and try to calm him down.

"Let me finish. No one in this time and in 23XX knows about Sigma at all due to he never came back down to earth. So he can trick any reploid in this modern day of age except a few who knows him. We were lucky it was Harpuia. It would have been worse if it would be someone Omega," said Rider, "Harpuia describe Sigma to Destiny which she performs some type of magic that takes everyone back in time. He also has a message for you that he gave to Harpuia when he was out cold."

"Let me hear it," said Zero as he was still not happy but he wanted to know what Sigma wants.

"His message is: I did not completely infect your friend. I am just giving her a taste of what you gave me," said Rider. Zero was now pissed to the max.

"He will regret saying those words," growled Zero Rider look at Zero as he leaves the apartment.

"Zero," said Iris. Zero did not turned back as he left the room. Iris now has a worry face.

"It is all my fault," said Magician as she got out of her room. Iris and Rider look at her.

"How can it be your fault? No one's is at fault here. We did not expect that another reploid will take biometal S," said Rider.

"I brought him here. Brought him here by my proxy biometal. If I hadn't went to space and retrieve the legions, Sigma would never touch earth and rot in the depths of space," said Magician.

"Look you should not blame yourself. If you did not went to retrieve the legions they will be infected and find a way to be down here anyways. You just trap him in a prison box," said Iris.

"Iris is right. If the legions would have been infected, there is a chance for the reploids go maverick in a massive wide scale. This includes the pantheons and irregulars that are out there," said Rider.

"Yet he can infect humans as well as a biometal," said Magician. Rider looks at her.

"He might but humans are more complex in bioactivity. He can't completely turn his virus bio because his original form was a reploid. So humans has more chance to fight back," said Rider, "You are the proof of that."

"I know but I still can't help but to blame myself for what happened," said Magician.

"Magician we went over this. It is not your fault now stop blaming yourself and help us find Sigma," said Rider.

"Please for the sake of the peace we have," said Iris. Magician just remember the picture of her ancestor.

"I won't do my ancestor any help if I just mope around," said Magician. She went back to her room and grab her gun and three objects.

"Well then lets go," said Magician as Rider looks at the objects. Iris stared at them in a confused look.

"Is that-" said Rider as Magician interrupted her in mid ways. Iris looks at Magician.

"Yes it is biometal X, biometal Z, and biometal A. If all the A-trans ability that my ancestor has before is in the biometal, then it will be useful," said Magician. The group left and went back to Guardian HQ. Prairie was helping out with spotting which was everyone's surprise. Axl, Zero, and X were being led by Prairie herself while the other teams were being lead. Once all came back it was empty handed of no sign of Metal Worker or Sigma.

"We are going to look as well. Since we are not going to arouse suspicious we keep ourselves in cloak," said Destiny.

"We report when we find something," said Fate. The two witch hunters left the Guardian base. Iris went and help with the spotting. Rider also did the same. Magician went to Girouette's and Laura's room. She place biometal Z and X on the table. With a message. She left and was about to get something on the most dangerous part and that is outside of innerspace. Omega followed Magician.

"Where are you going?" asked Omega Magician looks at Omega and did not answer.

"You are going to search for Sigma are you?" asked Omega. Magician takes a deep breath.

"I have to. I felt like this is all my fault and I needed to make things right again," said Magician.

"Let me go with you. I can help," said Omega. Magician start take off running and Omega caught up and grabbed her.

"I must do this on my own," said Magician, "I have to do this on my own." Omega hold her tight in a hug while Magician started to struggle.

"I must do this," said Magician in tears. Omega holds her and did not let her go. Magician gave up of struggling and just cry.

"You do not have to do this on your own. You have me and I won't let anything happen to you. Please understand this," said Omega. Magician's face is still in tears but Omega's words have sank in.

"You do not have to fight alone. Let's fight together," said Omega as he give Magician a kiss. Magician calmed down and embraced the kiss. The two pull back.

"Ok lets go then," said Magician. Omega followed her and both landed on an old town that used to call Sacramento, California. The city is full of thieves and trouble people there. Magician look everywhere and hope that what she find is Sigma or Metal Worker.

"What makes you think she will be in here," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega.

"Well it is a hunch but Metal Worker likes fixing things and something tells me that within the harsh look here. We will find Sigma who might just planning a trap," said Magician. Few mechanaloids comes out and Magician was right. Magician started to shoot the mechanaloids while Omega slices them into bits and pieces.

"Nothing looks easy," said Omega. Magician nods in agreement as she and Omega continue down. Again few more mechanaloids which were sliced by Omega and some were shot at the weakness. All of this were wearing both Magician and Omega out. That is until Metal Worker shows up as Sigma. Sigma was fast and grabbed Omega.

"Well I haven't seen you a while human," said Sigma to Magician. Magician has her gun towards Sigma.

"Leave him alone," said Magician. Sigma laughs at the fact that Magician is asking for the impossible.

"What do you know you ask me to let go the guy who gave me his virus?" asked Sigma.

"Leave Omega out of this. He is not Zero," said Magician. Sigma looks at Omega and find it a straight resemblance to Zero.

"Well he does look like Zero. What does his creator do? Copy the looks but he does not have the virus before I take it,' said Sigma.

"Just because he has a copy armor does not mean you have the right to use him as your pathetic puppet or a shield," said Magician.

"Since he looks like Zero, I think he wants what Zero gave me," said Sigma as he gives Omega an electrical surge and infecting Omega. Omega started to feel the power of his body started to increase.

"No Omega," said Magician as she shot several hundreds of times on Sigma and no avail. She was knocked out while Omega is getting more power from Sigma Virus.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Destruction of Biometal S**

In the Guardian HQ, navigators pick up some weird reading outside of Innerspace at the Sacramento old country US.

"Hey I pick up some disturbance there," said a navigator. Prairie got up of the seat and look at the navigator's screen.

"Is that- Sigma and Omega?" asked Prairie. Athena just walked in with X, Zero, and Axl.

"It sure is," said Rider as she got up and look at and the coordinates. She remembers that she is navigating Fate and Destiny.

"It is not far from the two witch hunters. Since they can get out of Innerspace and get near that place," said Rider. Rider contact the two. Both were to meet up there. Athena started to take off.

"Hey Athena wait up," said Axl. Zero and X followed. Athena was fast enough to get to the porter and punch in coordinates.

"Athena," said Zero as he was too late. She was transferred out. X sighs and Axl walked right in.

"Hey Axl get back here," said X as he was gone. Zero followed Axl and X followed him. All four landed on a place where mechanaloids were on the loose. Athena wasted no time and start becoming fire element and burning the mechanaloids. Just then Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fefnir was on their position. Fate and Destiny got there.

"We got here as fast as we could," said Destiny. Fate looks at Zero, X, and Axl and smiles.

"We also bring three people as well," said Fate. Harpuia started to fly and almost got burned by Athena.

"Harpy are you ok?" asked Leviathan. Harpuia looks at Leviathan in a serious tone.

"I am fine," said Harpuia as Leviathan picks him up. Fate and Destiny looks at Athena.

"It is best to leave her beating things up for a change instead of me," said Fefnir. Axl looks at Fefnir.

"She is a fire type so wind will knock her," said Axl. Fefnir shakes his head. Harpuia looks at Fefnir.

"Well so far she is fire and wind so water will knock her down," said Harpuia. Leviathan did a water trick and Athena change from fire to wind and knock the water back and have a gust on the group. The group flew back and Athena continues to beat up Mechanaloids.

"Great job. She change her element anything else, Einstein," said Zero to Harpuia. Leviathan sighs.

"She is enrage right now. I haven't seen her this angry ever since I met her and dated her," said Fefnir.

"She is very mad and what could of caused it," said X as he just wonder if there is anything he can do.

"It is probably because she wanted to kill," said Fate. Axl then remembers what someone says.

"Yeah I heard of something that her creator was killed by Sigma," said Axl. X looks at Athena.

"She still can't forget her creator had done for her. She willing to avenge her creator even if it kills her," said Fate.

"My sister and I know how she feels. If you consider someone like a father or mother and they died, you left with a painful feeling. Sometime anger becomes surfaced," said Destiny.

"I see. Though we might as well follow her," said Fate, "We better not get to a point where she notice us." Everyone followed Athena as she makes pile after pile of mechanaloids until she reached Metal Worker/Sigma, Omega, and Magician. The others got Magician out of the way as Athena use fire shot at Sigma/Metal Worker.

"If you tried to rescue him. It is too late he has my virus and now he will know," said Sigma.

"You evil bastard. First you killed each member of the Search and Rescue team. Then kill my creator. Now hurting my friends," growled Athena. Sigma stares at Athena.

"Now you are going to pay," snapped Athena as she punches Sigma. Sigma dodge her attack.

"So you are that little reploid girl that I haven't destroyed," said Sigma. Zero, X, and Axl heard all what happened. Zero now understands what Athena is trying to do, however it is his mission to bring Model S and everyone back to safety. Sigma still has Omega and the virus has taken affect.

"He soon joined the ranks of mavericks who will serve under me," said Sigma. Sigma then found a sword stuck on him. He looks at the sword and see Omega's eyes. Magician got up.

"This is not good," said Fate. Zero looks at her as well as the rest of the group. Destiny just watch.

"What do you mean?" asked X. Fate looks at the group and with a serious tone in her voice.

"Omega has Zero's original body. Hence any program that Zero has. If he has the virus. Omega only going to experience what Zero has," said Fate.

"You are right that is not good. Last time Zero got stronger with the virus and could of destroy all of us," said X.

"If that happens it probably best to say that Omega went back to his original programming," said Zero.

"Lets just watch," said Destiny as the other watches Omega's power level increase by the second. Omega started to attack Sigma and Sigma started to be on the defense. Athena moved out of the way and keep her distant away from the two fighters. Omega did huge amounts of damage to Sigma that Sigma have to back out. Then Sigma had a deja vu of his battle with Zero. This time Omega is acting like Zero as he have his program. It was the fact that Omega had done so much damage that Metal Worker revert back and Model S is now a Biometal again. Omega grabs the biometal and crushed it into million pieces. Magician finally woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Magician as she saw X, Zero, Axl, Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, Fate and Destiny.

"Oh you are awake," said Leviathan. Magician stands up and look at the damage. Metal Worker was heavily beaten. Magician runs toward the fight.

"Magician no it is dangerous," said Fate. Destiny went after her as well as Fate tried to stop her.

"I call thousand blades. I control many metals in my life. Make forth the blade that leads wrath to my enemies. As long as metal are around, destroy the enemies I have and I command you," said Metal Worker as millions of blades were forming Omega did one quick stab in the mid-section and the metal blades has disappear. Metal Worker was bleeding heavily and from her armor that has pierced there was gash of green marks on it like acid. Magician looks at Omega as he was smiling to kill her.

"Omega stop," said Magician. Omega turned his attention to Magician and run fast pace. Omega left his saber on Metal Worker and was about to smack Magician. Magician just stand there unarmed waiting for the impact. It never came. Omega stopped himself. Something inside stopped Omega.

"Omega," said Magician as she was in tears. Omega did not do anything else but hugged Magician.

"I am sorry," whispered Omega. Fate and Destiny look at Metal Worker who is still alive.

"Fate... Destiny..." said Metal Worker just as then Rider shows up to get Magician back but stop to see Metal Worker, Fate, and Destiny.

"Why have you betrayed us?" asked Fate coldly to Metal Worker. Metal Worker looks at Fate.

"I did not want to betray you. I left with no choice. Either I will be tortured or obey what my master say," choked Metal worker on her blood.

"You have to listen to this master of yours so you do not get tortured. Why don't you escaped?" asked Destiny.

"I can't he will find me. He always does. There is no safe place for me to hide," said Metal Worker. Rider got angry.

"That is not true. You can find a way to escape. I do not think anyone wants to be tortured 24/7," said Rider.

"How do you know? You are just a blind reploid," said Metal Worker. Rider took off her visor and look straight into Metal Worker's eyes.

"You think I was blind since day one. No like you I was tortured. I have been chained into a wall. Harpoons stuck in million places. Just one day my torturer decided to take my eyes away because I see happy things that he does not want me to see. I find a way to escape and made my exit. He thinks he can find me but he cannot. He does not know if I covered my eyes or I have armor on. Or anything like that. You can do the same as well," said Rider.

"You do not understand he knows magic," said Metal Worker to Rider. Rider looks at her.

"The hell with magic. I left with nothing. I had learn, oo, one measly magic and it was a curse removal magic. Nothing special," said Rider, "I did not have things that can escape like yours. Or dangerous like Fate and Destiny. I have nothing that people should of worry. You are just as stupid that you think one way where there is many options."

"You are right. I do need to escape. I might as well do it right now," said Metal Worker as she pulled out Omega's sword and put it through her head and died. Fate, Destiny, and Rider was in shock. Metal Worker's body glow and a cyber elf came out of it. Destiny got the cyber elf and put it on a jar. There was another cyber elf that float around and was used by Omega but then it died and Omega's powers went back to normal. Omega looks at Magicians sorrow eyes.

"I love you. I am sorry I tried to hurt you without thinking," said Omega as he holds Magician and in tears himself.

"I am just glad that you are ok," sobbed Magician. Omega hold her tight and let her cry as he cry as well.

"X to navigators. Mission complete. 12 heading back," said X. The navigators did and the first three were Fefnir, Athena and Axl. Next three were Leviathan , Harpuia, Zero. Then the next three were Omega, Magician, and X. The last three were Rider, Fate, and Destiny. Prairie check for casualties. Magician have Omega to follow her to medical room. Rose check his systems for virus and cleaned them out. Magician stares at Omega through the whole time. Rose was done and all was left to wait for Omega to come back online.

"He really loves you if he went through all that for you," said Rose. Magician looks at Rose.

"More than I can count. I wanted to do this on my own but he convinced me that he wanted to go. If I never went, he would of just stayed with me," said Magician.

"Do not blame yourself. You blame yourself too much now a days Magician. Be happy that someone is here wanting to help you," said Rose.

"Yeah you are right. I have been doing that lately. Ever since I find out Sigma virus was on me. All I did was blaming myself for all the current events. Well, I am glad that one person of all came for me when I needed help," said Magician, "Even though I tried to ignore him." Magician was now in tears.

"I am the one who should be sorry not him," said Magician as she hugs Omega and in tears.

"I leave you have a moment with him. I already finish. You can stay as much you need," said Rose as she left the room.

"I am sorry Omega," said Magician. Omega felt tears and started to come around. He open his eyes and see Magician crying.

"Magician," said Omega. Magician did not budge as she kept hugging Omega tight.

"I am sorry," whispered Magician. Omega did not know what to expect as he was feeling horrible still. He got his arms around Magician and she looks at Omega. Omega just looks at the sorrowful eyes.

"You do not need to apologize to me Gwen," said Omega. Magician bury her face and Omega place his thumb under her chin. He leaned forward and kiss her. Magician embrace the kiss and felt better. They both pulled away and look at each other. They stay together in the arms of one another.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Omega's Departure and Magician's Fortune**

Everything was going normal. Days has passed and there was a disturbance within space.

"Commander Prairie, we have a disturbance. It is coming from space," said one of the navigators.

"In space? That is impossible no disturbance comes from space since 700 years," said Prairie. Everyone was getting worried of the message that is was presuming.

"Chances we might find Sigma Virus up there. That is what I found when I rescue the legions," said Magician.

"Well if so then Sigma is not really gone then?" asked Prairie. Magician looks at her and sighs.

"As long the virus exist Sigma will exist as well," said X. The other people look at X.

"Send me up there," said Zero. Iris looks at Zero with worry eyes as if she is pleading him not to.

"Zero," said Iris. Zero made up his mind and want to go. Not even Iris could convince him.

"It was my fault in the begin with and I must handle it," said Zero. Magician sneak out of the argument that Zero has with Iris. Magician went to go to the ship and the ship was ready but Omega already climbed in and secure the door.

"Omega what are you doing?" asked Magician. Omega sighs as he hears Magician from the other side.

"I am going to right all things that I have done wrong," said Omega. Magician looks at the door shock.

"Omega please," said Magician. Omega heard her plea and just ignore it he touch few controls.

"Magician, I know you were saying it was your fault for going up on space that you created Model S. Well I do not want this virus hurting you again. I go up and save not everyone else but also you," said Omega.

"Omega you can't do this to me. Please don't go. I love you," said Magician. Omega heard that and want to go more.

"Gwen, do not cry I will come back. Please help me and the world now. Launch me," said Omega. Magician looks down and runs back. She grab a mic and does everything for a countdown. Soon she it was to hit the switch she open a link to Omega.

"I will wait for you. I promise that. Wherever you land I will find you," said Magician as she blows a kiss to Omega and hit the button.

"Countdown in 5...4...3...2...1... Blastoff," said Magician as the only space ship left. Meanwhile... Zero and Iris stop arguing and heard the space ship took off.

"Look one of our ship took off. I think that is the last ship," said Navigator. Zero was now looking and counting heads.

"Where is Magician?" asked Zero. He did not like the fact that a human going up there not in best protection going into space.

"I am here," said Magician as she put a screen up at the control room. Zero is somewhat surprise.

"Wait if you are here then who is flying the space craft," said Axl. Magician still has her sad face.

"Wait do not tell me that Omega went flying solo," said Fate. Magician did not answer and her face gave it out more.

"He did. I did not stop him in time. He was already strapped in and wanted to take off," said Magician in a sad tone.

"Hey Omega can you hear me?" asked Zero. Omega open a transmission and his picture shows.

"Yes. I am here," said Omega. Zero has a rage look in his face. Iris knows this look real well.

"What the hell you were thinking?" snapped Zero. Omega know this will happen somewhat.

"Look I know you have some unfinished business up here. So do I. I do feel that it doesn't matter who gets up here alternate. We are still one and the same. The only difference is our personalities and hearts. I still feel like I am doing something wrong when I almost strike Magician. I want to redeem from that. If destroying all the colonies is going to do so. Then so be it. Sigma Virus will be stopped for everyone sake," said Omega. Zero did not like the fact but now this mission was out of his hands.

"Very well then, go through this mission on your own," said Zero. Omega cut transmission as the only picture was there is Magician. Iris runs out of the room and tries to head to the control room. She got to where Magician sitting down and crying her heart out.

"Magician, are you alright?" asked Iris. Magician looks at Iris still in tears. She did not answer.

"It is ok. Both of you will be fine. Just wait and see. And besides he will come back to you I just know it," said Iris.

"Iris. What would happen if Zero went instead of Omega?" asked Magician, "What would you do and feel?"

"Probably the same as you. I probably could not handle myself very well. I probably broke in tears more than once," said Iris.

"I think I probably am going to do the same if I do not freeze myself," said Magician.

"Don't do that. You have wonderful friends here and we will help you out. I am in the same building as you so you can always walk in to my room if you need to talk to me," said Iris, "Rider is not far as well. You can always talk to her if you feel uncomfortable talking to me."

"Yes you are right. I just have to cheer up. I may not know when he is coming back but something tells me that he will," said Magician as she got up. Iris smiled and looks at Magician.

"Come on. Lets go back to the others. We still have Reaper, and Model W to worry about," said Iris.

"Yeah I know," said Magician as Iris took off to the main bridge. Magician looks at the launch area and sighs.

"I will keep my promise Omega. I will wait for you and I will find you when you landed. As long we both have love in our hearts. We will surpass the wait and anything that is thrown at us," Magician thought. She shut off the lights and walk with Iris to where the others are at. Laura and Girouette were arguing like siblings. Athena and Fefnir were at his room. Leviathan keep Harpuia have little breaks now and then. Sometimes she help out. Phantom and Strider were doing ninja stuff. Though one can wonder if they are a couple. They both act secretive to the group and both now a days hide in the shadows somewhere away from people. Axl again tries his hardest to ask a girl out and get turned down. Magician sighs as she went to the transporter and set the coordinates to her home. She just stayed in her room sealed. Fate and Destiny followed her. The two came in and knock on her door.

"Magician can we talk to you?" asked Fate. Magician opens her door looking sad still.

"Want us do a fortune reading on you?" asked Destiny. Magician sit down in the living room and Destiny pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle it. Later Destiny put the deck in front of Magician.

"Now cut the cards," said Destiny in a serious tone. Magician did so. Destiny set the cards in a specific order in a diamond shape with four cards. One by one she finishes her setting. The first card she flipped was a heart. Then was a clock. Then rain. Last one was a ring.

"Now this is interesting. Your love one will return to you when you are feeling your worst. Both of you have kept your promise," said Destiny same tone.

"So he will come back to me," said Magician. Destiny look at her with a serious look while Fate is the one with a smile.

"Yes he would. You can count on that and just remember that when you both promise something it will be kept for the both of you. What I cannot tell is when he is coming back. It could be months or years. All I know that fortunes are not straight paths. Even my sister knows that for a fact even though she dwells on her own," said Destiny still in her serious tone.

"I do not dwell. I just want to avoid hurting anyone," said Fate. Magician sighs and get up.

"I know he will come back. I can feel it in my heart. If something happens I would be the first one to know," said Magician.

"I can tell you what I can read," said Fate. Magician sit again and Destiny put her cards away and Fate pulled her cards out and shuffle them. When she is done shuffling she placed it in front of Magician.

"Cut it anyway you like," said Fate as she sound serious. Magician did. Fate did her nine way diamond shape in specific order. She flipped the first the top and bottom tips. The first one reveals a pencil the other one reveals a flower.

"You are struggling of starting to go to work or be with friends in your harsh time," said Fate. She reveals the three middle ones. One is a chain, the other is a rainbow, the last one is a book.

"Your three friends who will help you more will be in the middle with you. Those three also live in this very house with you," said Fate. She still has that serious look like Destiny has before.

"So my problems will go through with Rider, Iris, and Athena," said Magician. Fate looks at her serious.

"Yes those three will aid you with your dilemma and point you to the direction you wanted to go. Though the pathways is up to you. I can't choose where you are going or what you should do. All I know is that what is your future dilemma. It can be close as in few minutes to far as years. All I do read is what dilemma is the current one that is going to happen," said Fate.

"Well right now I do not want to think about work. All I want is alone time in my room," said Magician.

"Well, Magician we let you be in your room. We just want you take our advices of the fortune we read to you," said Fate and Destiny in unison. Fate picks up her cards and put them away.

"What are you two are going to do? Since the only witch hunters are just the two of you," said Magician.

"That is true but we are planning to work with the Guardians as investigators and mystery solvers," said Destiny.

"Also we might start our psychic hotline and fortune telling within innerspace. Depends on what they want to hear. If they want to hear their fate and dilemma's that might comes up. I will read," said Fate.

"I will read the regular fortune. We both wanted to start something like this for a while," said Destiny.

"So both of you are planning to start something that was part of your dream," said Magician.

"It is something we both were planning for a long time. You can say it is our dream," said Fate.

"Well then have fun making a reality," said Magician. Fate and Destiny just saw her face as gloomy as ever.

"Hey if you want any help we will help you. We do not go against any body only when the guardians call us but we do this as a sideline. We will keep in touch with you when you need that extra person to talk to. Well two people if you consider myself," said Fate.

"I will. Thanks you two for trying to cheer me up," said Magician. Fate and Destiny look with their glances as Magician walks into her room.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Things Move On**

It has been years after Omega left. Laura had broken up. So we are hitting the bars again. Destiny and Fate has joined us even though Destiny drags Fate with her to any social place. Fate tries to avoid contact within these bars. It must be something within her fortune that Destiny gave her. Fate usually sits next to me to get her mind off of her fortune while I am drowning in sorrow. Omega, I do love him and it took us years to tell each other how we felt but we know what the other has been thinking.

"I have returned," said Illumina. Illumina joined the museum finding artifacts. She looks the happiest person. Iris is always cheerful. Dynamo is back as a bounty hunter and is getting paid from both guardians and anyone else. He likes that job too much and sometimes it annoys X and Zero. Phantom actually wears clothing instead of armor during holidays now. I think it is because Strider has a kimono she wears during those days.

"Hokisho, Strider. I would ask for your hand and marriage," said Phantom. What shocked everyone that Phantom ask Strider's hand and marriage during Valentine's day. Strider says yes. Fefnir and Athena had decided to raise a human orphan infant after the child have save them both from irregulars.

"Fefnir can you give me the bottle," said Athena. The child's name is Chorus since Athena picked the name. I think that shock more people that Fefnir is being a father to a child. All of the years has pass and still I look at the sky waiting for Omega's return. Rider has a boyfriend now. Most surprising she picked Axl. The years become surprising but yet I still felt harsh. Omega is gone for now and I want him back.

"Omega I will wait. Even if I have to wait for eternity I will," I said. I am just wanting him back but out of all the whacky things happen when he is gone I wish he was here to see it with me. Though it is hard not to think of him when Zero also looks like Omega. I just hope that Omega has not forgotten me. I wanted him back.


End file.
